Promised II
by Little Creature
Summary: Marriage between Robin and Raven has only begun. Enter Slade, Trigon, Red X, a child, betrayals, deaths, otherworld creatures, truths and a whole lot more. It's the story you've been waiting for. AU part 2
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans nor anything known to be associated with them in the past or present, blah, blah, blah…

Dedication- because every book needs one. I wont go by names but this is dedicated to all of those who have favorited Promised and faithfully reviewed despite my many months between postings.

So here is installment two. This is the prologue introducing 'new' characters and recapping with an old. The first chapter will follow in a few days but I wanted to put this up so you all know that I am here and ready to start writing again. But I will be making time to read more of my reviewer's stories. Fair is fair right?! Anyways-happy reading:

Chapter-Prologue

The room hadn't changed since she left it so many years ago. Not a thing out of place, not a blanket disturbed; the simple messed up bed she had slept it when she was five--the last time she ever saw her room. It was ordered after her disappearance that nothing was to be agitated for upon her return her parents didn't want anything to have changed. Of course, they assumed with the money and power they held, the child's return would have been immediate. That was not the case.

Cortni knew her sister was alive. She _knew_ it. Why she hadn't returned is what she didn't know. But she vowed to find out. It was quietly in the night that Cortni would visit her sister's room. It was where she learned the most about the sibling she had never known. Her brother wasn't much help. He had refused to speak of her. It was like she hadn't existed. But Cortni knew the truth-he blamed himself for her kidnapping. After all, he was there when it happened and powerless to have stopped it.

But no matter, Cortni was good at sneaking around. Really good at it. So on a regular basis, she would sneak into Tara's room and lightly run a finger across her bed, look at herself in the mirror, hug a teddy bear that was laying on the floor. She took special care to not only keep the room dust free, but to make it seem as no one had ever been in there since Tara.

Cortni was tired of waiting for Tara to return. She was tired of searching for answers to her questions because everyone refused to answer them. Cortni was only seven after all. What did it matter to some little girl who never knew her sister. It was too painful to relive. It was as if they were killing her. That's how she thought of it; by refusing to talk about her or acknowledge that Cortni had a sister, it was like they committed her to death.

Cortni had had enough of that. It was time to find the long lost sister. It wouldn't be hard. Cortni had learned some key things about her in the years of her absence. Things that would be of great value. So Cortni stood in the doorway to the girl's room, staring at all that had become of the memory of her older sister. Above the dresser was a large portrait of her. Cortni was a remarkable resemblance. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. But where Tara was small for her age, Cortni was big. And where Tara was always in a girly sundress, Cortni was always in pants and a tee shirt. Where Tara had been shy, well, better not cross Cortni.

Cortni closed the door and made her way silently down the hall, around the many twists and turns, down both flights of stairs and through the front door, out into the yard. It was late, every one was in bed. Brion, her brother that everyone referred to as Geo, was the only one that had ever caught her up when she wasn't supposed to be. But Cortni timed her departure right because Geo was far from home on another training mission in Verddum. So she crept to the lining of the woods closest to the front door, careful to stay in the shadows. With a light bag slung over her shoulder, she crossed the lining and listened carefully to what was going on around her. Not an unnatural sound graced her ears. So Cortni set down her bag and made her transformation. Where a blonde girl once stood, a leopard now rested, delicately licking her paws. Gracefully she stood, stretched, and picked up the bag between her teeth, careful not to puncture the fabric and bounded off silently into the night.

Quietly she sat in the rocker, the steady movement settling her child down to sleep. So many nights she had done this since her daughter was born a year ago. So many times had the young one awaken her mother throughout the night begging for some food. And gingerly she would creep into the baby's room, careful not to wake her husband, and pick the baby from the crib. She'd hum a little rhapsody to calm her as they made their way to the rocker. The baby always knew what the rocker meant and started rooting for her mother's breast.

Now Glaleanna was one and had stopped nursing some weeks ago. Glaleanna would still wake in the night, begging for her mother so Koma would go to her and hold her tight, singing softly of all the goodness in the world. Koma'd often take this time to admire her youngster. Bright red hair lit up her head like it was on fire. Large, inquiring, green eyes were softly hidden behind soft lids. The child's skin was so tinted she looked to be orange.

Koma sighed. The minute Glaleanna was born Koma knew who she resembled-her lost sister Star. Not lost in one of those tragic family stories about how one child died at birth or ran away. She was lost because all Koma's family was lost to her. Koma had gotten into a huge fight with her family when she was young. At eleven she was demanding to know who her promised was and upon learning it, she immediately moved there and cut off all contact with her family. The last time she saw her parents, younger brother and sister was at her reception. There she hadn't bothered to 'know' them.

None of the knew of her daughter, none of them knew anything about her life. She had refused to speak to them since eleven and Dustin had kindly accepted her decision. But what finally made her realize that the past was to be forgiven was not Dustin's many pleadings for her to rethink her choice, or seeing Glaleanna with his parents. No, it was the moment Glaleanna was born because she looked identical to Star. It was not only the happiest day of her life but also the most miserable. After many years of trying for a baby, the baby granted to them could have been a twin to the sister she refused to be related to. She cried and cried upon holding Glaleanna for the first time. Glaleanna looked nothing like her or her husband, but only like Star.

Koma looked up into the mirror that sat across from them in the rocker. She'd often look here as she rocked her baby, admiring the mother-daughter time that she swore she would never lose. She would sit and memorize every detail of their sitting, as if it was a picture she was looking at. Koma wore a satin night gown, short to her mid thighs. The color was called pumas and it hugged her every motherly curve. Koma's hair was long, to her buttocks and a sleek black glistening in the moon light from the window behind. Her light lavender eyes seemed to glow in the darkened room. Her skin was a healthy peach, sculpted and smooth.

Sprawled in her arms was the year old baby girl she cherished more than life. Her shoulder length fire red hair was scattered all over in an array. Her lips were lightly parted and her hands clenched, one around her mothers nightgown the other on her own night shirt. She lay in a position where her head was back over her mothers arm, like she was looking at the ceiling her legs sprawled on either side of her mother's leg. She wore blue shorts and a green top, courtesy of her own picking. Koma's free hand was upon Glaleanna's stomach keeping her steady as they rocked.

Mother and daughter, was there ever a more beautiful sight.

Koma sighed as her decision was finally made. Soon, she would take Glaleanna and visit her sister and perhaps the rest of the Anders family.

There were only a few things in life that Robin would have changed, he had decided. One-the fact that his identity was always concealed. It was a burden living so many different lives, knowing that the littlest slip up could ruin a whole lot of things. Hadn't Batman warned him of that many times?

Two-that he could only play "Robin" at certain times. Why couldn't he just be the hero always?? But with that would mean he'd have to give up his real identity. Real identity? They were both real, not one more than the other. If they could just both be one. Of course with this problem came his third-Raven.

He sighed. Raven had captured his attention so thoroughly and so quickly that it was like a dream. Purple hair, purple eyes, gray skin… She was foreign and exotic no matter how you looked at it. So she was just a girl. In her country alone, her age was nothing but a number. In others, good mothers were made at even younger an age. So she wasn't really all that young. Just because it'd be frowned upon in America didn't mean anything.

Ahh… America. That meant he was worlds, miles and hours away from the girl who was occupying much more of his thoughts than he'd like to admit. It had been so long since he had seen her. Was he possibly forgetting her appearance? The smell of her skin? The taste of her lips?

"Yea right!" He said aloud, surprising himself.

Robin sat in the same position he had on so many occasions: at his desk, in his uniform, staring at his computer screen. The laptop was open and on but the screen was simply his desktop. Next to him was an arrangement of all his communication items. Com-link connecting him with with his technician friend back home. His personal cell phone. His business cell phone. And his blackberry. The room was dark, only the glow from the computer screen gave any light, though it had just became darker as his marquis screen saver had appeared. He watched the dark letters scroll across the screen. "Call it bad timing, But I call it destiny. It wouldn't have happened it if wasn't meant to be."

He felt the corner of his mouth curl slightly. It had been the same marquis for years now. Lines from a song he had forgotten long ago but the words still burning deep within him. And now, when the words seemed to fit so perfectly to his life… why??

Again Robin sighed. Since he was young he had been 'Robin' the boy wonder of Gotham City and protégé to the dark knight, Batman. Now on his shoulders he had the welfare of a city to contend with. He had responsibilities, many more than a typical teenager should have.

This he could handle.

Then he had his personal life. His friends needed him to be there for them, needed a shoulder to lean on and advice at the drop of a hat. His family needed him; he had a family to make proud of him. He had family duties and siblings and parents to bond with and build a future with.

And this he could handle.

Education was also high on his list. Not just academics, he also had body strengthening and a career to prepare for. His preliminary schooling was just about complete. Then he had to decide _exactly_ what direction he wanted his life to go in. There is a plan for everything; a place for everything and everything in its place.

Even this he could handle.

All this he'd been prepared for. Robin was brought up by so many role models that all this was expected of him and he had learned not only to accept it, but also prepare for it. He was ready. What he wasn't ready for was Raven. She had walked in to his life in need of help. In a position that needed immediate attention. From the moment he had held her in his arms for the first time, his world became different. His view on the world shifted. Now he had a whole new category infiltrated into his life: love.

It had happened so precariously. There were so many things and people around that were not only depending on him, but that also cried for concentration. And yet, she had had it from the second his eyes fell on her dark violet hair from above. She was the answer to prayers he hadn't known he had been praying. She was the breath of life. She awoke things in his body-feelings in him-he hadn't known were there; hadn't known they existed.

She had also made him corny as hell!!

Robin gave a bitter chuckle as he watched his screen savor run across his desktop. But it was interrupted with a little message in a light yellow box in the corner of his screen. (1) new message, it read. Generally speaking, he wouldn't give it much thought. But the last few days had been so hectic that he had just emptied his email without bothering to read a damned thing. It was his fan email after all. What good could come of it. But having deleted over a hundred without bothering to read one made him feel slightly guilty. So he'd open this one, read it and write back to which ever love sick girl was emailing him.

The address was simple, yet questionable. 'DarkShadow' was the name of the sender. No subject line. The email astonished him though.

_Robin -_

_I don't know if you remember me, but I hope you do. I will be getting married tomorrow and all I can think about is getting out of it some way, somehow. Any suggestions? Heh._

_So…I don't expect you to actually read this or respond back, but I just thought I'd say hi._

_-Raven_

'The breath caught in his throat.' 'Butterflies fluttered in his stomach.' 'His heart skipped a beat.' All those stupid cliché sayings that he used to laugh at seemed to come to life in him all at once. The object of his obsession was his new email. How his good fortune had worked this time. Destiny? He had a contact with Raven now.

He couldn't help the goofy grin that he felt appear unwelcome to his face nor could he get rid of it. As he pushed the reply button in the upper left corner somehow he knew, he could handle this too.


	2. A Waltz to Remember

Ok all; I want to start off with some notes before I go on to the first chapter. First I must apologize for the wait between story one and two. What can I say but that I was busy? Care to know how much, just ask. I will not disappoint. Second, I had received a review asking about my fictionpress version of _Promised_. I am seriously surprised someone remembered this at all and am flattered that it was. I will say that yes, I have written this version. It is in first draft form and being critiqued by a very good friend of mine. I predict in a couple weeks (probably closer to a couple months, but I'll remain hopeful) that it will be complete enough for me to allow others to read. I will not be posting it on fictionpress but instead have made it its own website of which I am very proud. I will post a link when I am willing to let others read it. Thank you again for your interest.

Second note is actually concerning this story. _Promised_ has been planned since day fiveish-when I realized how much this story was liked-to be three stories long, each about the same number of chapters. It has been outlined and detailed and so on but here's the thing: this story _Promised II_, is set to have a time frame of four (4) years and still remain to be about 17 chapters. Although it still flows nicely in my outline, I am afraid that once I get more into writing this will be impossible. Therefore, please bear with me for this story as I am afraid that it will take some revising several times before I am able to decide a decent length and time span.

So those are all my notes for now, and from now on if I have any news to tell you all, I will simply say that there is a NOTE in my profile and leave it up to you whether or not you feel like reading it. Thank you all and happy reading.

---

From: Young Hero To: Dark Shadow

_My Dearest Raven_

_How could I not remember you? I dream of you every night, waking up and wondering when I will ever have you in my arms again. _

_I know that as you get this email, you are a married woman now. If I were to see you again, and we continued with our romance, you would be having an affair and so I understand that our life together, pray there be one, may be put on hold. I do hope you are not having too much of a miserable time. _

_Thinking of you always,_

_Robin_

Day 105 or Day 1- depending on how you look at it.

So the burial was over but the fun was just beginning. Now it was off for the reception which they had conveniently forgotten to rename.

Raven sat in the long elegant limo next to her now husband. She could feel the sweat beads on her neck and the stress etching lines into her forehead. Her hands slightly trembled as her unseeing eyes stared outside the tinted windows. It was just the two of them in the car, the others taking a second limo, or first if you considered that they'd arrive before the newly weds.

Robin sat a couple feet from her on the same seat, looking at her with concern. If he hadn't known any better, he'd think she was terrified. They were only heading to the reception, not even home yet. He sighed, careful to make it silent. Was it just in his nature that the normal stresses didn't affect him like they did everyone else? Or did it have to do with his amount of training he underwent every morning until noon? Something kept him calm at all times. Something deeply ingrained within him.

Raven was surprised by how crowded the reception hall was. She _knew_ they hadn't invited that many people. This was supposed to be their wedding. Why were others able to invite people as well without their permission? It just didn't seem right. Or fair. But since fair and right weren't of normal practice among these parts, she wasn't really all that surprised.

She wished it would rain and complete her mood. She'd had loved to walk in among everyone soaking wet from some freak torrential downpour. Unfortunately even the weather wasn't cooperating with her.

The car stopped, dragging her from her dazed state. They were at the far end of the driveway to the hall. She waited for her door to open by Talo, who always came around to escort her from the car. It never happened. Raven turned to look at Robin, question in her eyes.

He gave her a small smile. "I thought maybe you weren't in a hurry to go in."

"I'd be happier if we didn't have to go in at all."

Robin nodded. "Come on now, you don't want to disappoint every one by not sharing in our customary waltz, do you?"

Raven couldn't fight the slight grin that formed. It would be entertaining to see the looks of surprise and even anger as they butchered the waltz into a swing dance. "That would be horrible of us." Her gaze flickered behind him to the window as she watched her parents stroll in. Raven frowned. "Cant I kick them out?"

Robin thought about it for a minute. "If you did that, all your other plans concerning them wouldn't work. I know how much you love to torment people."

Raven shook her head with a ghostly smile. "Then let's go and get this over with. It's hardly fair to keep everyone in suspense."

Robin could feel oppose to hear the dread in her voice. He knew it wasn't for the simple reception ahead. Raven could just about handle anything. Her fear was for the night to follow. A thought suddenly occurred to him that would make her night so much better. A smile spread uncontrollably to his face as he mentally patted himself on the back.

It was custom for the bride to change into another gown, one different from the ceremony and especially picked out for the reception. Raven had fought tooth and nail against it but in the end, once she and Robin had mastered their swing dance, she realized it would be almost impossible to perform in her wedding dress. So finally she conceded to buying a second. Although, she refused to pick it out herself. Instead she allowed Terra to do her the honors. The wicked smile gracing her lips as she accepted the task gave Raven great hopes to hear shocking whispers as the crowd would first lay eyes on it.

Terra did not disappoint. It was barely a dress at all. There were black leggings that went down to her mid calf, a skirt that looked like it had taken its chances in a blender and had not come out in victory. There was a long sleeved shirt, black of course, where the sleeves looped around her thumb to keep it in place and over this shirt was a tank that tied in the front from chest to abdomen with a sleek satiny ribbon. The tank itself was shiny and fairly thick, tied very tight and giving her the appearance that she had a chest. It made her laugh when she first tried it on. Raven had refused at first to wear the black sneakers but eventually agreed realizing it would complete the outfit. Her neck held a black ribbon choker with a single purple diamond that hung lightly.

Terra had met her in the dressing room to talk hair at the reception. "You look phenomenal." She stated with a grin.

Raven did a slight spin, giving Terra the complete preview. "You think?"

Terra laughed and patted a chair in front of her. "I already have an idea for your hair and an even better idea for the outfit if you're willing."

"I'm listening." She said as Terra started to pull and secure dark violet strands of hair.

Moments later Raven was standing in front of a mirror with a smirk admiring Terra's work. Her hair was up in pig tails but they were a complete disaster. It seemed to Raven that a tornado had ran across her hair and then a rainfall of hair spray held the look. But she loved it. And over her outfit was a long piece of fabric (one of the dark dresses ripped apart) and tied around her waist to give the appearance of an event appropriate garment. The only difference made to the top was a shall that wrapped around her a couple times and tied to the side. It really wasn't a bad look, a little different and defiantly not what anyone would be expecting but less shocking than what was underneath.

Minutes before she was to step out, Terra had run to Robin and whispered their new plan in his ear before skidding into the hall and standing among their already waiting friends. Raven was feeling a little nervous. Whether the wedding was wanted or not, you cannot go through this stuff without some kind of nervousness. It just wouldn't be human. The thought made her shake her head.

With a deep breath, more to cleanse her thoughts than to calm herself, she opened the dressing room door and entered the foyer. Mr. and Mrs. Drake were at the front of the line followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Delpheki. Cy and Jinx were right behind them and Robin was waiting for Raven.

No one looked at her, not even Robin. Raven was a little surprised; she was normally the center of attention here. But it didn't bother her. She walked quietly and stood next to Robin who gave a slight smirk at her presence. Raven could feel the excitement radiating off him. It made her raise a brow in question. Nothing too exciting looked like it was happening yet. And the only thing that was really going to happen in the moments to follow would be their screwing up the waltz. Well, there were some other items on the to-do list.

Raven looked down the center of the three couples in front of them into the dining hall. There was a weaving path for them to follow, going in and out of tables before they reached the front of the room where the head table was positioned. Father Demesthanes was there with a microphone calling everyone's attention to him. First he called the parents of the groom who walked out arm in arm with wide smiles across their faces and strolled down the isle.

Then went the Delpheki's, not nearly as happy as the Drakes. Last went Cy and Jinx, hand in hand, making their way up to the front. Neither held much of a smile but both wore holograph rings that concealed much of their appearance; Cy was metal free and Jinx was pink free.

That left Robin and Raven at the front of the isle over looking the sea of faces and waited in anticipation. "Without further ado, I present to you," Father Demesthanes called silkily into the mic, "Mr. Timothy Drake and Mrs. Raven Drake."

All eyes fell onto the couple. Robin offered her his hand. She looked at it for a few moments before placing her left hand in his right. She felt a chuckle vibrate down to his hand and immediately Raven felt as though she was missing something. Something was going to happen that she had no idea about.

Before too long she found herself on the black carpeted runner that wove its way through the many tables. There were so many people, Raven found it to be a good thing she wasn't shy or succumbed to stage fright. Sooner than she realized she was to the front. And before Father Demesthanes had time to say anything else, Terra had stood and walked straight to him, whispering something in his ear.

Raven looked on in curiosity. Robin held the faintest trace of a smile.

Father Demesthanes gave her a kind smile, one more genuine than she imagined considering she was interrupting the reception. To everyone's very first surprise, Terra was handed the microphone and Father Demesthanes made his way to the table with his wife and daughters. Terra gave Raven a conspicuous wink before turning to the rest of the room.

No one tried to conceal their stares.

"Afternoon." She spoke into the devise that amplified her voice; Hearing it ringing back to her, Terra's smile widened. "So typically the order of events never changes at the reception. Introductions, blessings, eating, well… you know the procedure. And typically this is lead by the officiant. Father Demesthanes has been kind enough to step down and allow myself to conduct the happenings of the Drake reception. So first, the introduction of myself. My name is Terra Markov. I have lived on Drake Grounds for around seven years now and I head up the landscape department. I am the best of the best. Since Raven's arrival we have been becoming closer friends, really beginning to get to know each other." She looked to Raven with a mischievous smirk. "Having said that, the first order of business is the blessing to these delightful couple. Naturally, I am changing this up a little. I thought, since Robin and Raven aren't your typical Amadai couple, why have a typical Amadai blessing. And since I'm not an Amadai, I didn't think it was proper to give a blessing. Therefore, I offer this poem instead: it's called Freedom's Parallel.

Freedom- 

_an open handcuff_

able to close at any time

but we don't own the key

Freedom- 

_a life born_

attained after a lengthy time

but can be taken away in a second

Freedom- 

_channels of a television_

so many given opportunities

sometimes deciding to ignore them

Freedom- 

_clouds on a sunny day_

comes in all shapes and forms

having to view it in different perspectives

before understanding what's there

Freedom- 

_a new toy asked for_

happy when we finally achieve the goal- but later

unaware of it until it has been taken away

**Freedom**-

_a star gazed upon for days_

something we cant touch

but always grateful its there

**Freedom**-

_a broken chain_

terror for past generation

"rights" for the present ones

**Freedom**-

_a battle won_

a never ending war

never understanding the reason

**Freedom**-

_a laugh out of distress_

a cry of joy

a tear from happiness"

Terra looked up from her crumpled paper she had had stuffed in her skirt's waist and looked out among the people. Everyone was watching her; all the children had found it necessary not to make a sound. She had everyone's undivided attention. Whether it was from curiosity or irritation or even admiration, she didn't know nor did she care. She had all eyes on her.

Terra watched out among them all without a smile present, even her own had vanished. Terra realized how very strong Robin and Raven were both being. They were going along with this horrible play write like they had fought for the center positions. She sighed with a slight smile before she looked back to her friends at the head table. They were all standing: Jinx, Robin, Raven and Cy in that order behind their meal places; their full attention on Terra. She gave them a slight nod and spoke into the microphone as she turned back to the audience, "Let's eat."

A moment later there was movement as dozens of waiters were out carrying trays of food high above their heads. Before Terra had had a chance to take her seat with BB, she was pulled off to the side, BB as well and their places were added to the front table. Terra sat beside Cy and BB next to Jinx.

Cy leaned over and asked lowly, "I don't remember this in the venue."

"It was a last minute addition. I briefly explained my plans to Raven and she nodded consent. You don't like it?"

Cy chuckled. "I don't think the parents like it."

Terra looked out among the parent's table that held both the Delphekis and the Drakes. They were all conversing intently, grave faces around. Terra shrugged. "It's not their wedding." And she placed the microphone in her lap, daring anyone to go after it.

The meal came and went, the whispering eventually dying down to nothing but cheerful talking. Raven looked out among everyone. To the right of her table were the parents' table and directly behind them the grandparents' table. Next to that one were two large tables with all of Robin's siblings and their families. On the opposite side of the room was the table with Star and her husband, Demesthanes and his family and a table consisting of another group of teenagers, none of which she recognized.

Then came the cake cutting; A beautiful black cake in four tears. There were sugar ribbons trailing down from the top and a blown sugar black bird on the top with wings spread and head down. Next to the large cake was a smaller groom's cake, black as well, in the shape of several books stacked semi-neatly together. Raven stood behind the duo of cakes next to Robin, twirling her rings with her fingers and staring off into another world.

Terra broke into her thoughts with her next little speech. She held another small piece of paper in one hand and the microphone in the other, seemingly debating how to start.

"The cutting of the cake is supposed to symbolize the caring and sharing for one another." She paused to look back at the couple. "I believe today it will mean the beginning of a new challenge. Not one for dominance or for attention. Not even for life together. The new challenge is simply trying to work together in obtaining goals they have set to reach. A challenge to disrupt every tradition that is not agreeable and yet no one has enough courage to face their selves. The challenge today is to get through a day they are forced to participate in and do it with a dignified air that none of you could match. So please, Mr. and Mrs. Drake, cut the cake." Terra could see disgruntled faces and irritated statures as everyone crowded around the cake and couple. There were grumbles and huff as well as those who tried to hide the humor they found in this.

Her grin was contagious to even Robin. Raven all but laughed. They did cut the cake but not together as was the norm. Instead Robin made the first slice and Raven finished with the second making one piece. They set said piece on a plate and than each took a fork and gave themselves a bite from the same piece. A new twist to an old tradition, Terra thought.

Terra clapped along with a few others (very few). Now it was time for toasts. "Ok all let's gather around for some toasts. Cy?"

The giant of a teenage boy strolled up to where Terra stood and, after exchanging smiles, Terra gave him the microphone and retreated to the side line next to the married couple.

Cy took a few moments to look over his comrades. Of course he had come prepared with a written speech and all. Still he took this moment to admire his friends. "You two are extremely brave and I am proud to say you two are my close friends. I've known Rob for years-close to ten I believe. From the moment we met I knew we'd grow to be life long friends. That was confirmed when our first trials of childhood came and Rob stood by me. We've seen each other through everything and it will continue that way no matter what is thrown at us. And Raven." His attention turned to the dark beauty at his side. "To get to know you has been a treat. I won't lie, it's also been a challenge." There were some laughter throughout, accompanied by a grin from the mentioned. "You're a great addition to our group of misfits and I for one am glad to have you here. So, to Mr. and Mrs. Drake." And he lifted his glass with everyone else in the room following.

Jinx came up moments later. Their contrast in height was something to behold, that not many people had the chance to see. Cy was a giant of a man and Jinx about as short and petit as they come. There was close to three heads height difference between the two of them.

Cy leaned down and kissed her on her cheek before heading over to Robin and Raven. He hugged them both and turned waiting for Jinx to begin.

Jinx stood in the same dress she had worn for the ceremony. She was proud to still claim the title 'Maid of Honor' even through the differences she and the couple had gone through in recent weeks. Her pink hair was now a dark blonde and her eyes a normal green thanks to a hologram necklace from Cy. She gave the group a slight smile before turning to Robin and Raven. "I cannot say I was happy to learn of this marriage. I can't even say I was happy to meet Raven. I was afraid another member of our group would change everything; that we wouldn't be as close as we had grown. Its true things have changed but it has not all been for the bad. We now have hope and plans that are exciting and new. I love waking up knowing I have a girl friend who likes my company as much as I like hers; someone I can confide in and ask advice. Your presence here has changed a lot of things." She glanced to Terra and gave her a small smile. "Things that would have kept going down the wrong road if you hadn't come. We understand each other a little more." And she looked to BB. "We've even come out of hiding a little. So, to you both. I can't wait to see what new things these next years bring." Once again everyone mirrored Jinx in raising their glasses to the couple. Jinx returned to her friends hugging them both as Cy had.

And Terra retook her place in the front with the microphone. She knew what was expected now and she tried to fight the grin at having to disappoint everyone. "Traditionally its custom for the father of both bride and groom to give toasts and then leave it open for anyone else wishing to follow. Well, we're giving you an alternative. It has been expressed to me that neither member of our couple is willing to hear any other toasts and if you'd still like your speech to be heard, you may write or place it in the signature book at the front door." Among all the angry glares and growls, Terra did smile. "Robin and Raven are in a little bit of a hurry to leave if you must know. And since this is their wedding, I believe we should follow their wishes, don't you?" No one was willing to argue. "So we will move right along to the couple's first dance. What are we calling this?" She made a quick glance to the couple. "Ah yes, A Waltz to Remember."

There was an unmistakable hum as the speakers turned on and Robin led Raven to the middle of the floor, his hand holding hers. He gave her a slight spin before they took their position in the middle of the floor, standing just as Toniro had instructed so many times.

"You know what you're doing?" Raven whispered given a quick glance to her new 'gown.'

"Absolutely. Terra explained the easiest way to strip you."

Raven gave a slight shake of her head as the music started. They began their slow and elegant 8 step waltz until the moment when the beat picked up. They could sense questioning glances from the sidelines as Robin's hands slid down to her waist; his right holding the fabric that would loosen the top. They shared a smile as the tempo changed completely and Robin pushed Raven away in a spin, her top coming undone at the end. The skirt then fell with a simple flick of her wrist to her waist; the untrained eye wouldn't know that a certain black energy had helped it along.

They could hear gasps all around as they did their little strip show, Raven then pulling his jacket off to reveal a mesh jersey and he tore his pants off like they were velcro to reveal black jeans, rolled at the ends with black boots, a little scuffed. Raven couldn't help but laugh as they began their real dance, the swing. They laughed the entire way through, not once missing a step and at the end when the music stopped and they finished in a traditional waltz pose; there was silence that engulfed them. But the silence didn't last long; everyone broke into applause.

Terra came out to the dance floor clapping with a huge smile. "You two were brilliant." She said without the microphone. "It was incredible. And I love what you did with your clothes." She said with a wink.

Raven pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for your help, Terra."

"Yea. We couldn't have pulled all this off without you." Robin said from behind.

Terra turned to him, beaming. "Ah, hun. You haven't even seen the half of it yet. Wait till you see the father daughter dance." And she wiggled her brows.

Robin laughed, shaking his head.

She turned back on the mic. "Now wasn't that phenomenal? Have you ever seen something so great?" Most of the audience was laughing and agreeing. Father Demesthanes and his wife among them. "Next we have a special dance. One that wasn't really on the agenda but that deserves an equal amount of love and attention. I will call this one Wrong and Right. After all, there is no one more important than friends." She glanced to the musicians and gave them a nod. Then she turned back to the audience as Mr. Delpheki looked like he was beaming, having the opportunity to dance with his daughter after all. Terra chuckled under her breath and turned her back on them. When she returned to the dance floor she had Jinx and BB in tow, handing them over to their respective partners. "We have learned that although friends don't always see eye to eye, no matter what they are always there for you, unconditionally. Friends do what's right for you even when its not what they want."

She left the floor to hear Mrs. Delpheki break down sobbing. It made her roll her eyes. Honestly, if her mother was this way, she couldn't see ever spending a moment with her. Sensitivity was highly over rated. After the dance, upon Jinx's request, Cy danced with Raven and Terra with Robin.

"Last on our agenda would be the bouquet and garter toss." She turned back to look at the couple. Raven's hands were empty and she was wearing no garter. "But as you can see this needs to be rethought as well. We have neither. Instead of a bouquet, Raven will throw the top she was wearing during her waltz. When we roll it and tie it, it may resemble a bunch of black, dead flowers. (She shrugged a little.) And Robin will throw a scrunchy since it has about the same idea as a garter, only a little smaller."

Everyone gathered in their perspective groups for the tossing. Libby and Harold's son, Otto, caught the scrunchy and Star caught the 'bouquet.'

"So this brings the end to the reception. If you have anything you'd like to say to the couple, you may say it to the video camera that is set up in the far corner. Raven and Robin are leaving. Have a nice night."

The group of eight friends left, including Star and Oliver. Raven and Robin took their second limo with the others heading home first, to Achir Casilda. They laughed and talked over what had happened.

"Did you see my parents' faces when Terra took the mic from Father Demesthanes? I thought they were going to kill her." Robin said.

"I know. And she crushed my mother just as well as I could have. The girl has a heart of steel. I love it." Raven said laughing.

Then all was quiet as she looked out the window once more. They were fast approaching their home. On their wedding night. She sighed and hung her head a little.

"I have a surprise for you. Actually it's a two part surprise."

Raven turned to look at him. "Oh?"

Just as they pulled up to their own grounds, the limo stopped just outside the main entrance. Talo scooted around to open the door for her, and helped her step out of the limo. There were two large stone gargoyles next to the gates to Achir Casilda; one on each side respectively. One was the resemblance of a griffin, large wings and a pointed beak. Its paws were giant and eyes piercing. The other seemed a cross between a cat and dog. The ears were pointed with a scrunched cat face with teeth the size of a typical human's leg. Its claws were huge and face set in a wicked grin.

"Each of our three entrances is accompanied by two gargoyles. They are mainly to ward off Slade but may at least give us a warning for Trigon. I'm not sure if they'd do much damage to him though. They'll also help against any other unwanted person that Trigon or Slade have set up as messengers or players."

Raven smiled to him. "They're beautiful." She faced him. "Thanks."

Robin smiled at her praise. "The second part is inside."

Raven nodded and followed him up the gravel path. It was had been a nice day shaping up to be a pleasant evening. The air was cool and sky clear.

Her attention was drawn from the weather to the lush grounds and phenomenal house in front of her. She had basically designed it herself and was quite pleased with its turn out. There were intricately woven paths all throughout, winding their way around every turn. One large fountain in the center of a decent pond right in front of the door with a stream emptying into it from somewhere the eyes couldn't follow. Beautiful stone statues lined serene courtyards whose paths were framed with two feet tall shrubs in a brilliant green.

The main house was a giant of a building, much bigger than she anticipated. It ended up being larger than she had initially planned. It was made to be simple and plain, something that would be a throw away. The initial change was because their contractor had talked them into more extravagant so it would return a better selling price. And if they were going to make it bigger and better, why not just add everything they would want if they had planned to live there forever.

Though the outside was breathtaking in itself, nothing compared to the inside. Marble floors, stone countertops, inlaid pebble restrooms in a mosaic pattern with glass block windows. Every piece of hardware was stainless steel, back drops were all glass tile. The furniture was exquisite and colors calm and warm. All wood was darkly stained and there were no white ceilings in the house at all. Everything was Raven's design and she was very proud.

Robin led her from the foyer to one of the large lower living rooms. When she walked in, Terra, Jinx and Star were all curled up on the floor chatting and giggling. They turned to face the door as it opened with wide smiles. Raven gave them the tiniest hint of a smile before looking to Robin, her eyes lingering on the girls a while longer.

"I thought your fear of tonight would be relinquished if you weren't with me at all. So I invited your friends over so you guys can have a little girly thing."

Raven raised a brow. "Girly thing?"

Robin grinned. "Whatever you want to call it."

"It was very nice of Robin to invite us." Star said. "I gladly accepted his invitation. And I absolutely love your home."

Raven sighed. "Thank you." She whispered to Robin.

He gave her a small smile before backing out the double doors, closing them on his way. She turned back to the girls as Terra started to giggle rolling back onto the pillows behind her.

The next couple of days had been long and trying in another sort of way. Raven just couldn't get the finishing touches perfect on her house, especially her room. She had designed the house so there were three master bedrooms; yes, three. Reasoning: one for herself, one for Robin and the third to hold up appearance for any visitors. Hers was set up dark and cold but beautiful in a gothic scheme. His had been vibrant and fairly bare, upon his request. The third stole a little from both of their personal rooms and combined it into one. It looked fairly convincing.

She also made it a strategic set up so the separate masters wouldn't be readily found. Robin's and Raven's personal were on the same floor, but three floors up and took up the entire floor. Naturally the floor was left to look deserted. The 'staged' master bedroom was on the fourth and top floor to give the appearance of a 'presidential suite' in a giant ritzy hotel chain. The room was made of high end Egyptian furniture imported especially for this purpose. Each piece was amazing and gorgeous, most of them being originals.

Raven's favorite piece was the bed, with ball and claw legs and a tarnished gold frame. Deep red curtains framed each side of the bed. There were giant fluffed up pillows and the dark black and gold comforter was filled with down feathers. The large round rug that sat in the middle of the room not only felt heavenly to touch but also bore a great contrast to the black stone floors, giving the appearance that the room was set back in time. The furniture was all in the same tarnished gold but all held carvings of hieroglyphics.

Raven was most proud of this room and took many pictures which she placed in a large photo album. She took many pictures of her most favorite rooms, which incidentally, were most of the rooms.

There were a couple strange occurrences that happened during the first week of her marriage to Robin. The first was Terra being called away on 'official business.' This was strange simply because Robin didn't even know what it was about, so Terra's bewilderment was thorough.

The second happened while Star was over for dinner. She received a phone call that was deemed urgent enough to interrupt dinner. Star's first concern was that her husband was injured. But she was reassured of that immediately. None the less, her eyes became huge and her mouth hung open for many moments of shocked silence. A daze accompanied her hang up until she turned with a simple "I am sorry but I must leave immediately."

Once she left, Oliver had called back since a shocked Star had hung up on him without realizing. It turned now that someone who looked identical to Star had shown up on her door with a little one in tow. He had presumed it to be her sister but since they had never met, he was left wondering. She had refused to speak to anyone but Star. Everyone was later informed that her sister, Koma, (presuming that it was indeed her) had not been heard from for almost seven years.

To: Young Hero From: Dark Shadow

_Dear Robin_

_I am married now, just as you had thought I would be. But so far, he's kept his word to me, promising to keep his hands off me and allow me to be my own person. I can't even say how much of a relief it's been not to have him domineering. I was so afraid. Like I had told you before, I don't mind waiting, but I know you are a much sought after 'young hero' and so I don't expect you to want to wait. _

_On a good note, my house is amazing. I really wish I could share it with you. Not that I'm pushing 'us' but only meaning I want to share with you its beauty. And I am proud to say that I designed it all myself. Interior design and exterior, I even gave them the basic design of the layout. I've never felt such a rush than when I saw the outcome of my hard planning. That is, if I don't count the times you flew me through the air._

_Anyways, I've done enough rambling. I hope to come to America soon. Possibly we can get together?_

_Yours,_

_Raven_

_---_

Last note before I leave you all. I'm not sure if I mentioned it in the first book because I know for a while I had left the religion unnamed. Amadous is the religion (Amadai are those who follow the religion) I have made up for this series. Also the poem I used for the blessing is written by Asha Mathew, though I am not sure where exactly I had picked it up from.

-LC


	3. Flare

Check profile for the NOTE if you're interested.

* * *

From: Young Hero To: Dark Shadow

_My Beautiful Raven-_

_I will not lie and tell you that waiting will be easy but I seem to only have eyes for you and a mind that constantly compare others to your radiance. I will wait. Four years, correct? I will wait. _

_I would love to see your house. You can attach pictures if you would like. If it is as wonderful as you say it is, and it makes you as happy as you sound, why not make it hobby? Perhaps open a designer business of your own? I would take your mind off other 'things' that may not be the epitome of joy. Just a thought._

_You never ramble. I find myself checking my email constantly in hopes that I receive a message from you. It's good that we can stay in touch, even if it is in secret. I will tell you this: someday soon I would like to hear your voice instead of reading your words. They just do not compare. _

_We will absolutely get together when you visit. Dinner possibly?_

_Thinking of you always,_

_Robin_

Day …

Waking up in the new house was tough for a while. Raven had been startled awake many times, constantly on guard when she didn't immediately recognize her surroundings. One morning, the sun had thrown a shadow on the wall just to the right of her vision, and thinking it was an intruder who had kidnapped her, she had lashed out with her mind and thrown a very pricy vase at it. It shattered upon impact and a startled Robin had run in to see what the matter was.

Raven had only been a little embarrassed. She stared at the dancing shadow with great interest for a while after Robin had departed. She made her way to the window to seek out exactly what was making the shadow dance as it did. Turned out, Jinx had put up a little flag just off to the right of her house. That paired with the top of a statue and the semi-darkness that was outside, well… Raven figured it out.

This morning in particular Raven had planned to go to her underground cavern in search of the box that her 'other selves' had shown her on many of her meditations. There were still many things Raven was left wondering even after having received many answered to unasked questions. This box, what was the importance of it? Where would she find it? _Would_ she find it? Why was she unable to communicate with these other selves? And since her mother is alive, how can she get to her?

All of this would take time. She first had to explore much of what she had been refusing to for so long. Subconsciously, Raven had been avoiding all the stuff she had taken out of her childhood home. It was her biological parents' (or at least mother's) belongings. Somehow she felt intrusive. But right now, there was much she needed to learn and it was the only place she could think to go for answers.

When she designed this house, she had planned her closet accordingly. When opening the door, it appeared to be only a simple, albeit large, walk in closet. She didn't really know why she had planned for it to be so big. It's not like she had a whole lot of clothing. But the hidden beauty of it was on the far right wall, behind the hangers of clothing, was hidden another door that blended in perfectly with the large paneled walls. It had a click latch; she pushed on it lightly and it popped out, allowing her to open it.

She stepped in, shutting out the light behind her and closed the door. Her cloaks were hung in here and so she chose one before opening her wormhole and stepping through to the spooky forest and the dead stump. It always seemed dark here no matter what time of day she came. It was strange and creepy and she was admittedly a little frightened of the place. She breeze blew cool air at her and she pulled her dark cloak tightly around her, pulling the hood down further.

As if walking through the ground, she sank below the stump and entered a dark musty hole in the ground. She waved a hand and down the line, torches light them selves with a bright blue light. She coughed once at the dust and spider webs before discarding her cloak and looking around. It was a mess; there was no order what so ever here and that had to change.

Raven spent the first hour just rearranging the three rooms so she could better search. In doing so, she went through most of the trunks since they were fairly small. She found a great number of interesting items ranging from clothing to pendants, books to scrolls, torn fabrics to candles. Many items held the same symbol; the symbol she had always thought was her family crest to the name she had been born with: Roth.

She continued looking through the wardrobes in search of the box she wasn't completely sure existed. But if it was in her subconscious then it must be somewhere. It wasn't for another hour and a half later until she stumbled upon the box. It was old but minimally worn. Raven figured there must have been a preserving spell put on it. It was a dingy gray and exceptionally heavy considering it only looked like it could hold an 8 by 11 frame inside. There were absolutely no markings on it at all. It wasn't made of cardboard like she had expected it to be but made of something she could not identify. The lid slid off as she opened it carefully. There was soft wrapping folded throughout like tissue paper and under the folds was a purple velvet draw string pouch with silver thread and a gold draw string.

Cautiously she pulled this open as well, setting the box next to her. She was surprised to find a mirror; a very old and heavy hand mirror. It was silver; a little tarnished but completely rust-free. The handle was thick and the glass seemed a bit foggy but she couldn't seem to whip it clean. The back held the same family symbol as everything else she had found. It was molded with intricate detailing, swirling in and out and around each other in confusing patterns that your eyes just couldn't follow. Across the top of the mirrored side, where the pattern thinned, was the word 'Nevermore' intertwined with the design.

Something inside her told her that this is what she had been looking for. She put the mirror back into the pouch, laid it back into the box and covered it with the fabric before sliding the lid back on. Raven straightened everything back out before slipping back on her cloak and heading home with the box in hand.

She left both the cloak and the box in the hidden compartment of her closet and crept out. It was later than she had thought when she stepped foot back into her bedroom and so she went straight to her bathroom to ready herself for the day.

Still wearing black, Raven made her way down stairs again. Normally she met everyone in the dining room for breakfast. No one was there and the food had been left untouched. Raven narrowed her eyes and headed to the kitchen. Rosen was there humming to himself as she cleaned off the stove.

"Rosen?"

He turned and upon recognizing the face she grinned. "Mistress Drake."

Raven fought a frown at the name. "Have you seen anyone?"

"No, ma'am. I figured they were busy or still sleeping."

Raven nodded and headed out with a thank you. She tracked down Talo and asked him the same thing. Talo shook his head with an apology and Raven left there as well. She huffed. This was the second time the four of them had disappeared. She returned to the dining room and platted some food, planning to wait for their return.

Breakfast had been cleared and the mail had arrived and she was still waiting. In protest to this seclusion she opened the mail herself. Usually Raven wouldn't bother with such household chores such as this but what else was she to do? Terra wasn't in Rajmech nor had they heard from her yet so they couldn't discuss furthering their plan to rekindle the romance between Jinx and Robin. Cy wasn't home to discuss the plans to their disappearing in America, which he had happily informed them that he had started. Jinx wasn't home for power practice. BB wasn't home to just chat with and Robin wasn't home either.

So she opened the mail. All three pieces of it. The first was just a random 'junk mail' that she tossed across the table and the second was an encoded telegram. She recognized the code name of the four individuals. Bri and her children were alright, happy and safe. The third was the invitation to the confirmation of Bill and Kendra's twins. Kakra and Nashota were born a few weeks ago and their parents were just infatuated with the baby girls.

Still at 11 when no one had shown up, Raven had given up waiting for them in the dining room. She headed into the study, which was just one of the libraries but it had a desk instead of fancy chairs and couches. She plopped on one of the chaise with her book Krestomancy.

"_Don't worry," Cat said. "I've got three lives left, you see."_

"_That explains why I like you," said the dragon, and almost fell off the bench in an effort to follow Cat's fingers. "Don't go yet."_

"_We've got to." Cat pushed the dragon back on the bench and patted its head. Once he was used to it, he found he did not mind touching its warm, horny hide one bit. "Good-bye."_

"_Good-bye," said the dragon._

_They left it staring after them like a dog whose master had gone for a walk without it._

"_I think its board," Cat said when he had shut the door._

"_It's a shame! It's only a baby," said Janet. She stopped on the first turn of the stair. "Let's go back and take it for a walk. It was sweet!"_

_Cat was sure that if Janet did such a thing, she would come to herself to find the dragon browsing on her leg. "It wasn't that sweet," he said. "And we'll have to go to the garden straight away now. It's going to tell Mr. Saunders we took some dragons' blood as soon as it sees him."_

"_Yes, I suppose that it does make a difference that it can talk," Janet agreed. "We'd better hurry than."_

_Cat walked very carefully through the Castle, down and out of doors, and kept his hand on his pocket in case of accidents. He was afraid he might arrive at the forbidden garden with one life less. He seemed to have lost three of his lives so easily. That kept puzzling him. From the look of those matches, losing life number five ought to have been as much of a disaster as losing the sixth one last night. But he had not noticed it go at all. He could not understand it. His lives did not seem to be properly attached to him, like ordinary people's. But at least he knew there were no other Cat Chants to be dragged into trouble in this world, when he left it._

That was the end of chapter 14. It was a good spot to end too since she had started to hear the voices she had been waiting to hear. Except that when she went out to meet them and give them a piece of her mind right before demanding to know where they went, the voice did not belong to whom she had thought. Instead, a cheery Star was bobbing down the hall carrying a child that looked remarkably like her and a step behind her was a girl who also looked like her only a darker version.

"Oh, Raven." Star exclaimed and rushed to her. "Raven, this is my niece Glaleanna. She is one. And this is my sister, Koma. She has come to visit and introduce me to my beautiful niece." She chirped as she raised the child in the air and spun around once. The child laughed hysterically and Koma smiled softly at the sight.

Raven watched the sight with a single raised brow. This was the reason Star had left in such a hurry a couple weeks ago. It had been her sister which she had not heard from in seven years. After Star had her moment to make the baby dizzy, Raven led them into one of the sitting rooms on the main level. Koma sat in a chair while Star and Glaleanna sat on the floor. Star was completely smitten with the child. It was a wonder she did not have children of her own. True she was not required to bear them until the age of 17, which gave her a little over a year.

Raven attempted to make small talk. In this time she learned that Dustin, Koma's husband, works for a very profitable time share company selling and buying shares. Koma stays at home with their daughter. Neither claimed to remember what the quarrel was that caused Koma to disown her family; but Raven wasn't convinced they didn't remember, they just wouldn't say. They talked of plans for the future in which Koma plans on more children and Star plans to be the best aunt ever. Koma attempted to point out that she was the only, since they had a brother and Dustin had no siblings; it went unheard.

"Where are the others?" Star asked while playing peek-a-boo with Glaleanna.

"I'm still waiting to find out myself." Raven said darkly. This didn't seem to concern Star in the least. It surprised Raven. Star is usually extremely concerned with the whereabouts and welfare of her family and friends. For it to be treated as an every day occurrence was puzzling.

No longer had the thought crossed her mind than BB and Cy walked in. Immediately Star was upon them with the child. Raven waited patiently for the other two. They came in whilst discussing something that seemed important but with the racket Star was creating with Glaleanna, she couldn't make out a word.

Again, Star was upon them with the child. Koma seemed content to sit back and watch; her attention stayed almost consistently on her daughter. Jinx went right into playing with the baby. Robin nodded acknowledgement of Koma before his attention flickered to Raven. She glared at him hardly. If he really thought he'd get away with this, he had another thing coming.

She stood and excused herself and pushed past her husband and stormed down the hall. They all acted like they had just been out on a walk. No one bothered to call and invite her. No one bothered to check in with her. And Star's reaction led her to believe that this was alright. Not in her book.

She could hear Robin following her so she bad a B line for one of the other sitting rooms and stood in front of the window. She heard the door shut quietly. This irritated her.

He seemed to be waiting for her to address him. She didn't ask for his company and therefore didn't have anything to say to him. Raven forced back a laugh. Of course she had words for him. But she would not be the one to start.

It was several tense moments later before he sighed and spoke. "Let's have it Raven. Tell me what's wrong."

"I have nothing to say to you, Tim."

"Then I'll talk. There was an attack on one of the local university laboratories by a group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Evil. Because of my connections with Mr. Wayne, I was requested at the scene to do some investigative work. I brought the others for various reasons: Cy's eye sight and various visions could detect any abnormalities in the air and chemistry labs; Jinx is a good analyst if you could believe it; BB's ability to transform into any small animal and slip into any tiny hole helps find any clues no matter the size. We were short without Terra's help at moving earth and feeling for unfamiliar tremors but we still made out pretty well I fell. I didn't call on you because I wasn't sure if there'd be anyone left there; I didn't want you left in harms way, as you had demanded when we were in America if you recall. I should have called or left you a note or something and I'm sorry."

Raven kept her back to him. "I can feel the same things Terra can."

"I honestly hadn't thought about that. My concern was simply to get there not who could replace who was missing. We've done things like this numerous times and never bothered to replace someone if they couldn't make it."

Raven spun around. "As your wife," she hissed, "I should have been thought of first. As your friend, I should have been trusted to be involved. As an occupant of the house, I should have at least been certified important enough to send a text message telling me everyone was alive."

"Raven-" he started to plead.

"No! You listen to me. If we're going to make this work at all you need to learn that I'm not a little girl. The minute these rings were placed on my finger, I became the most important person in your life, Tim. The minute that marriage contract was signed I stopped being a child and was shoved into adulthood, like it or not. So instead of worrying about my safety, perhaps you should think about my feelings. Trust and respect are earned. So far you fail both categories."

Robin was left staring at her. She was intense; seething. It was not just a trick of his imagination that her eyes were turning red and the wrinkles in her forehead were shaping into eyes. There were some dramatic differences in her when her anger came out. It wasn't worry that stopped his talking back at that, but his fear of the newly infested demon 'essence' instilled in her soul.

"Ok. You're right. I'm sorry."

That would not deflate her anger though. "That's all you have to say for yourself? You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry. Next time I will think more clearly of you. But you were on my mind; I wanted you here and safe. I didn't realize we'd be gone as long as we were or that you'd be so upset when we got back. I do want this to work and I will take your feelings into consideration first from now on. I'll talk to you first before we leave on a mission next time."

Something he said disheartened her anger and she felt the heat of fury slide away from her like water running down her back. She turned her back on him once more as she fought within herself to figure out what that was that had taken control of her anger. She hadn't been as made as she just portrayed herself. Something was not in balance.

Raven took a deep breath and held it a moment before releasing it. She gave a slight nod to him. "I would appreciate the consideration." She almost whispered to him.

Robin stood rooted to his spot not knowing what exactly to do. He walked to her slowly, chewed on his tongue a little before reaching out and placing a tentative hand on her arm. "I really am sorry." He said.

"I know." Raven answered with a nod. "I guess I just feel stressed."

She turned to look at him and he was pleased to see her features return to normal. He dropped his hand from her and offered her a little smile.

"Bri sent us a message. She and the kids are doing great." Raven said, changing the subject completely.

"That's good to hear."

"We also received the invitation to Bill and Kendra's confirmation."

Robin's face clouded over. He only nodded this time.

"I'm thinking about starting a new business for myself." She said completely out of the blue.

He looked at her with surprise. "Really?"

Raven nodded again. "Yes. Design. I'd use our house and estate as my portfolio and use whatever connections your name brings me for advertisement." Raven shrugged. "It would keep me occupied and bring in more revenue."

"It's a great idea. Where'd you think of it?"

Raven smirked at the thought. "A friend suggested it."

---

The smile was grotesque to say the least. His crackled lips spread thin against his pointed teeth. His laugh rang out menacingly within the depths of his sunken lair in the infinite space of Limbo.

She had felt her anger and encouraged it to develop. It had taken over without her realizing, showing her true potential. She was indeed her father's daughter. And she would definitely strengthen her power, most likely without realizing it.

It wouldn't be long now. His portal would be ready.

From: Dark Shadow To: Young Hero

_Dear Robin_

_I had honestly never thought of starting my own business. Of course, growing up the way I did, I was never permitted to think for myself. I did run the idea past Tim. Actually, I told him I was thinking about the possibility. He thought it was a great idea. As grudgingly as it is to admit, I did luck out in the husband department. He's not like the others I've heard of. If you could only meet his brother. _

_Dinner would be great. I cannot wait. I still have no idea when we might come out there though. A few weeks at the earliest, a few months at the most. I still am not completely sure what it is we do out there. I just tag along for the ride. It's alright with me. If I'm going to be married to the great Tim Drake, then I should be able to enjoy myself like that of royalty. That's how he's treated. It's sick really. _

_A friend of ours here, Cy, has started planning for our trip. I hope you understand that I have to talk a little in code in case these emails are ever intercepted. And actually a friend of mine was called out there quite suddenly and no one quite knows why. We haven't heard from her yet either. It's been a week. I do hope things are ok. _

_That's all I'll right for now; I don't want to bore you too much._

_Yours,_

_Raven

* * *

_

The excerpt where Raven is reading Krestomancy is from the real Chrestomanci Quartet by Diana Wynne Jones.

-LC


	4. Cries of Confusion

Check my profile for the NOTE if you're interested.

* * *

From: Young Hero To: Dark Shadow 

_My Beautiful Raven,_

_It was good to hear that your business has caught attention. When this is finished, I predict you'll have an influx of inquiries. You may have to hire out._

_I suspect you should be visiting soon. You tell me every email that a trip isn't too far into the future. There are so many things that we could do, even at night. It is the safest for my identity after all. Someday, that will not stand in the way of us being together. Someday._

_Things have started to get a little interesting around here. There's been exceptionally more criminal activity with the larger groups. We've managed to make some arrests and hold some for questioning. Unfortunately, nothing has really come from that._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Robin_

Temple Kayin was literally right around the corner and still with it being so near, the walk was close to twenty minutes. Talo had tried to insist that they ride but the group of five had refused and instead walked. The evening air was beautiful and the exercise wouldn't kill them.

Bill and Kendra lived in Deniac, the city right above Rinel where Achir Casilda was located. Rinel was on the Northeastern border of Portegen, where Drake Grounds was located, and on the coast of the Loviette River. The closest 'celebration' temple was in Rinel, very close to Achir Casilda. And so they started out as the sun was slowly making its descent through the sky over Rajmech.

They chatted merrily even as the Temple came into sight. It was just as large as the Temple where Robin and Raven had been married except that the inside room was very large and there were no isles set up for worship; the room was always ready for some kind of religious ceremony.

The moment they entered, Star was upon them with Glaleanna. Apparently Koma had not returned home yet. Jinx moved to them right away and Star allowed her to hold the red-headed child. She had spent enough time with the girl that every minute she wasn't with her wasn't counted as a loss of bonding time between niece and aunt. That was a good sign. Koma must have learned to trust her sister a bit more with the child because she wasn't attached to her heels like she had been when she arrived.

The way Jinx took to the child gave Raven a wonderful idea for the mission of setting Robin and Jinx up. Robin was quite fond of children; Raven was not. The content smile, though small, he held while watching Jinx and Glaleanna was enough evidence that somewhere inside him he still had feelings for her.

"Have you seen the twins yet?" Star asked. "They are devastatingly beautiful."

The smile Robin held vanished. "No."

"Let us go see them." Star said grabbing Jinx's free arm and Robins.

Robin gave her a slight scowl but allowed himself to be guided.

The baby girls were now a month old. With blonde hair and shining blue eyes, the twins were identical. Kakra was dressed in pink; Nashota in purple. The two were being passed around the siblings and cooed over when the group arrived.

Jinx gave up Glaleanna to Star to hold Nashota. It was clear that Jinx loved children. Robin silently accepted Kakra after trying to get out of it. He gave in when Kendra pouted. Grudgingly he did smile.

Raven flat out refused to hold a child.

The group continued to careen over the infants with Dana, Jay and Jiann's six month old son, and Glaleanna. Raven made her way to a table on the far end of the room to observe.

Kendra and Bill were positively glowing with delight. This had to be how the Amadous worked. Get the couple sucked in to life-time commitment while they were still giddy with excitement from the birth of their new familial additions.

Never will I bear a child, raven growled to herself.

It was a little while after that that Raven realized Slade was absent. In search of his family? Later she'd have to make sure no leads were found.

The remaining children were playing in small groups: Spinner and Tobie had a handful of matchbox cars they were zooming across a corner of the room; Alika, Otto and Saijack were at a table coloring.

Koma sat at a table with Mr. and Mrs. Drake chatting while Mrs. Drake held a sleeping Kade.

It was close to 6:30 when the ceremony started. The children were gathered into a barricaded area watched by a church attendant, the infants in their carriers.

A blue silken back was passed around with an embroidered Amadai symbol meaning commit. Raven found it ironic that in similar writings of other ancient languages it meant confine.

Raven pulled out a blessing stone and passed the bag along to BB. The room was hushed when the bag came back to Father Demesthanes. He handed it to his wife with a warm smile before turning back to the crowd. He raised his hands up for everyone to stand and move into a circle around the new parents.

The stones are all placed in their left hands and everyone holds hands so the stones are held tightly between two people. The idea is that all the warm, happy thoughts flowing from one person to the next would have to pass though the stone first, and therefore the stone would be lined with good energy. The group sang Blerung, the song of blessing.

When the song was finished, Father Demesthanes entered the circle, it closing behind him. He pulled a small glass bottle with a cork swing top filled with holy water.

Standing in front of Bill and Kendra, Father Demesthanes uncorked the bottle, placed his first finger of his right hand over the opening, flipped it upside down quickly before placing it upright once again.

Kendra was first. She held out her right hand, palm up. With his wet finger tip, Father Demesthanes traced a symbol on her palm while saying "I sign thee with eternal faith."

He repeated the rites with Bill. When both had finished the palm-writing, their hands were balled into fists and were placed over their hearts.

"With the devotion in your hearts, I confirm thee in the name of God." Father Demesthanes said. "Go forth and receive your blessings."

The two held a similar bag, one hand each holding it between them. They rounded the circle, each person drawing an Amadai symbol of blessing and then placing it gently in the bag, some repeating it aloud to the couple. When they stood in front of Raven, she traced the symbol for strength and dropped it in the bag. They smiled to her and continued on their way. With the blessing complete, dinner was served and after the meal, they commenced mingling and admiring the new babies.

Again Raven sat off at a table and watched the family chat. So far her life had been pretty easy being a Drake; no nightmare wedding night; no forced honeymoon; freedom to be her own person and make her own choices. With her run of good luck, it was only natural that bad luck catches up eventually.

Raven heard a glass being set on the round table behind her. She had her back to that part of her own table and so when she looked back, she was surprised to see Qeb, Father Demesthanes' older daughter, sitting there with a sad face. Raven hadn't even known his children were there.

Before Raven could say anything, Qeb spoke. "I'm going to have to do this. Aren't I?"

Raven glanced out at the group before giving the young girl a slight nod.

They were quiet for a long time.

"Know what I wish?" Qeb asked.

Raven turned to look at her.

"I wish I was a bird so I could fly away. Far, far away and do whatever I please with my life."

Raven gave her a small smile. "Me too."

Qeb had been staring off at the children with sorrow before she turned her attention back to Raven. "It's true then. You're going to help us."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Help who?"

"Us. Who want freedom."

"Where'd you hear that?" She said barely audible.

"Mother says the things I know are the thoughts and intentions of God. I don't tell her all of them. If I did, I'm sure she wouldn't think they come from God at all. I don't."

Raven couldn't help the sudden terror she felt streak through her. If Qeb told someone…

"I didn't." Qeb said as if she had read her mind. "Promise me. You'll let me be unwed. Promise!"

"I promise." Raven whispered a moment before Robin was at her side to go home.

Qeb waved with a wide smile like that on any typical seven-year-old and waved vigorously.

The air outside was refreshing. Raven was glad to be away from Qeb. The things the girl said both times Raven had met her had been strange and unexplainable. Not to mention a bit frightening.

The chatter among her four companions carried on through their walk. For some reason Raven was no in the mood to talk. Something about their walk was weird. It was as if the streets had been deserted. They hadn't passed a single person since they left the Temple. It wasn't a holiday or any special day, so this realization was strange.

She began to look around. In all the small dark corners and ally ways, something was reaching out for them. They were being watched.

"What is it, Raven?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like… something's here."

Their conversation stopped. She could see them become aware and watch their surroundings more carefully. It was almost immediate that their stalker had been spotted.

"There." Cy said and ran down a side street.

It was only a shadow that Raven saw as they all ran after him. It was clearly a human shadow but perhaps not fully human since she jumped from the first story's awning up four floors to the roof.

Before anyone realized what was going on, they were in hot pursuit. Cy had jumped the distance himself. BB had morphed into a large bird and carried Jinx with him. Robin had scaled up the wall like nothing she had ever seen. Raven levitated herself along with them.

They chased the girl across roofs. The chase lasted until they cornered the woman on a rooftop with nowhere left to run.

She turned back to them and hissed. Disgusting pointed teeth shown against pasty white skin pulled too tight to her bones. Her hair was long and white knots, horribly neglected. And the white dress was dingy with holes all through it. She was deathly thin, her eyes sunken in and cheek bones jutting out sickeningly. Her skin was so chalky and cracked, Raven was sure that she should have been bleeding in more than one spot. But there was no blood.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

She hissed again but the only sound that came out was a blood curdling wail.

All five of them had their hands over their ears in an instant. She swore her ears were going to bleed. She saw Jinx scream right along with her and BB fell to his knees. The sound was unbearable.

Just like that it stopped. Raven opened her eyes to the spot where the woman had been. She was no more.

After a few breathless moments, Jinx asked. "Who the hell was that?"

"Not who. What." Robin said as all eyes turned to him. "A banshee."

"Banshee." BB repeated. "No wonder I felt like I was dying."

"They're real?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yes." Robin said. "Just as real as demons."

Both of which did not exist in Raven's world a year ago.

"What did it want?" BB asked.

"The same thing all banshees want: to warn of impending death." Robin answered.

The silence closed around them like a blanket.

* * *

The next few days the group was a bit on edge. The idea that someone was going to die put a damper on their moods considerably. Robin did some research on banshees and informed the group that it wasn't necessarily one of _them_ that the banshee warned of but a family member. Which family was another question. Cy also informed them that through the Otherworld Network, banshee activity was at an all time low. Otherworld Network!!

Raven had also mentioned her concerns about Slade to the group. They went over all the information concerning his estranged family as well as locating him. His family was fine and hadn't been bothered or questioned. He was at his home in Bretherni. They agreed to check in on them on a more regular basis.

On a better note, Raven received her first inquiry about her new business which she named Belle Vie Designs by Raven Drake. Belle Vie simply meant Beautiful Life in French.

Raven met with the newly engaged couple from Cyvko in their new mountain home. It was gutted completely with no appliances or fixtures at all. They visited each room and in each Raven had them answer a series of questions. The one she put the most interest in was 'what would you like to see in this room?' She took pictures of all the rooms and recorded their answers thoroughly.

When Raven went home she began to sketch out ideas. The more challenging rooms were a library where she wanted the theme to be dragons and a den that had something to do with reptiles. This would be fun.

It was late at night before Raven had time alone and for herself. Since she had found the box with the mirror, Raven hadn't had time to really examine it. Truth be told, subconsciously she may have been avoiding it. What was so special about a mirror anyways that her reflections of herself would be hinting about it for years?

Raven made her way to the back chamber of her closet and sat on the floor, pulling the box into her lap. She pulled out the mirror and examined it a bit more. The symbol she associated to be the Raud family crest would have been hard to pick out had it not been for the dark stones imbedded into it. It was a circle with an upright X, it's corners were attached to the outside of the circle. The design all throughout were knotted lines weaving in and out of each other. In the middle of the X was a purple diamond-shaped stone and between each point of the X was a round blue stone.

Raven turned it over to look at the class side. The word above the glass caugher her eye and she said it aloud.

"Nevermore."

Before she knew what was happening, a black claw rose out of the mirror, grabbed her and pulled her through.

Raven found herself in a place that greatly resembled that of her peaceful place she went to during meditation, complete with the reflections of herself dressed in a variety of different colors.

"It's about time." Said that in red.

Raven's eyes widened. She just spoke _and_ Raven heard it.

Most of the group smiled, save for the red-clad figure. The one in blue had a somber smile and gray's eyes were darting around like crazy.

"You can hear us now." Said the one in yellow.

"Finally." Said orange.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"We're you." Said orange as if it wasn't obvious.

"Different parts of your personality. I'm your intelligence. Orange is your impatience and recklessness. Red is your anger and so on." Said yellow.

"We were afraid you'd never find that mirror." Gray said in a shaking voice.

"I'm never afraid." Said the one in green, crossing her arms.

"I don't understand." Said Raven. "If you're me, how did you know about the mirror and I didn't? How am I talking to you? Where am I?"

"Calm down." Said impatience. "The mirror was a portal from Azarath created at your birth. We saw your mother put it away when you were an infant."

"You're bred of mortal and immortal. The being you chose to be when you were born was human instead of demon and therefore you taking on most human traits including memory." Said intelligence. "But you are part demon and so you do hold those traits as well. Like the ability to separate your personality and examine each one singularly."

"You're in your mind, your comfort zone." Said that in purple the. Way she spoke reminded her of Star; very happy.

Raven nodded a bit warily. This was a lot to take in. "So… what is it that you've been trying to tell me?"

"We tried to warn you about Trigon and the bonfire." Blue said sadly. "We weren't clears enough."

"You need to be careful with your anger." Intelligence said. They all glanced to anger. "If you let her take over, Trigon will escape into our dimension and, well… we don't want that."

Anger shrugged.

"There's also a pendant in the box. Put it on and when you ask us a question, even when you're not in Nevermore, you'll hear the answer." Intelligence said. "Just hold the pendant in your and hand ask."

Raven nodded. "How do I get back?"

"The same way you leave meditation." Purple said.

And so Raven fell away. She found herself in the back chamber again holding the mirror to Nevermore. She shuddered. That was by far one of the freakiest things she had ever seen. It gave a new meaning to hearing voices.

She replaced the mirror in its purple velvet draw string bag and pulled it tightly shut. She pulled out all the soft packing from the box. There was no pendant anywhere. She ran her fingers over the floor of it and to the outside. Perhaps she was missing a small hole? But no.

She was about to give up when the side of the floor of the box caught her attention. It looked like a splinter, but knowing the box was not made of wood, she knew it was not. Raven wasn't sure how she missed it when she ran her fingers over its surface. She pulled at it (which was not easy considering how small) and the floor completely came up. The underside of the floor was black velvet as was the lining of the hidden compartment.

In the center was a smaller draw string pouch just like the one that held the mirror. She opened it to find a pendant of her family crest. It was very heavy for something of no substantial size. She estimated the diameter to be an inch and a half. The purple stone was dark but the blue stones were darker and the silver of the amulet was not as shiny as she thought it would be. That was good. Shiny wasn't really her thing.

A little skeptical, Raven placed the pendant around her neck. Would she constantly hear them? Would she become crazy, constantly hearing voices --- or her own thoughts? It was still very confusing. As the pendant rested on her chest, her questions were answered with a no. Raven gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

It took Raven five months to finish the house in Cyvko. The two rooms she thought she'd have problems with were a fun challenge. 

The Dragon Library was a giant of a two story room with the second floor being merely a balcony that circled the diameter of the room; a beautiful banister made it safe and a spiral staircase completed the look.

The entire room was made of dark cherry wood. In the center of the floor was a rug mosaic of a dragon circled around a dark stone.

The shelves were tall but did not reach the ceiling; spaced so to see the intricate woodwork on the sides – each depicting a different dragon scene.

There was a dark metal mirror, round with tangled twigs as a border. On one side was a dragon holding on to the top with its claws, his wings loosely around his body and his tail wrapped around the bottom of the frame to the other side. His head was bent over the top looking down upon a fairy that held on to the other side.

Between another couple bookshelves was a small round table. A dragon held up the round glass top. Upon the table sat a large hourglass with ancient pillars holding the glass and sand inside, a dragon's head at the top and bottom of each pillar.

Different dragon plaques rested on the wall directly above each bookshelf. There were shadow boxes of black suede holding rare pendants: one of a large round Ruby Zoisitie and garnet amulet hold by a dragon's claw; one a spiral chakra pendant, a dragon curled in a long spiral – a different gen set in his scales down his back; one held a round Celtic dragon quest pendant on a black cord. There was a large metal shield between two bookshelves with a shadow of a dragon breathing fire. There was a plaque of a medieval fighting axe and above the fire was a lion's den sward.

Scattered around the room was different furniture for seating: a dark wooden chair whose armrests were carved into a dragon and the straight back held a round mirror; a chaise with dragon claw and ball feet; a couch with the same style sat across from a large chest with dragon carvings on all four sides and a smooth top. The room was all dark reds, purples and black with a double door that came to a point, the handles were the wings of a dragon that was carved into the door; it's only showing eye was a large hematite stone. Framing the door was dark clay stones stacked to a point.

Raven was afraid there'd be too much dragon in the room, but she had done a wonderful job spacing everything out just right.

The Reptile Den was absolutely stunning and perhaps the project Raven was most proud of. The room was gigantic to begin with and completely bare. Dug into the middle was a large (and deep) stone pool, lined on the outside with rocks of different shapes and sizes. There were five pillars of light gray marble stone that held up a domed gazebo top that covered the pool. The entire floor of the den was made up of the same stone in different patterns with mythical reptile porcelain tiles inlaid in a strategic pattern.

In the pool were water dwelling reptiles, including a giant sea serpent, banded water snakes, a water dragon and a dwarf alligators. Raven placed a magical barrier that held the creatures in. The complicated glowing design –that was actually a shield spell- acted as lights that shined a soft blue. She had told the couple they were simply for light but that they were for the reptiles' wellbeing and so never to be turned off. Truthfully, there was no off switch. The spell could only be countered by the spell caster: Raven.

Around the room sat many stone tables and chairs, soft conch lights served for illumination.

The whole house cost a small fortune since just about everything had to be specially made and therefore unique; her pay alone was enough to make anyone cry, anyone except the recipient.

It was late morning as Raven sat in her room putting more pictures and info into her portfolio from the house in Cyvko. Her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller information.

"Raven." Robin greeted.

"Tim." She answered back.

"Mr. Wayne just called and needs me out there immediately. It should only be a thirty-six hour trip; I'll be home by dinner tomorrow."

"Oh, no."

"No?" Robin asked.

"I'm going with you."

"But Raven, it'll be a dull trip for you. I won't have any time at all to entertain you."

"That doesn't matter. The furthest I've been since we've married is Cyvko and that was for work. I'm bored and I want to go."

There was silence and a defeated sigh. But she couldn't help but hear the smile when he told her to meet him at the car in ten minutes.

---

They arrived at Wayne Manor right after lunch and Robin ran off right away after Alfred took their bags from them. Raven decided to wonder the estate for a while. The minute she had been alone in her room, Raven had pushed the button her masked hero had left for her on her last visit to Gotham. She wasn't impatient, but she was anxious.

It was well after night fall when he came to visit her. She was relaxing in one of the gazebos when he dropped in, literally.

She gave him a shy smile but felt completely content in his presence. After all, they'd been emailing for months now, close to seven.

"I thought you might not have been able to get away." Raven said leaning back on the bench.

"I'll always visit you when you're here. It may just take me a while to sneak away." He answered with a grin.

She watched him for a moment before looking back to the stars. They had learned so much about each other; it was almost strange to talk to him. At times it seemed like they had known each other for years.

"How's your business going?" He asked.

"Amazing. I just finished a house in Cyvko that turned out stunning. I forgot my portfolio in our hurry to leave so I'll have to email you pictures."

"I look forward to it."

"I think I'll have to sell this business to myself before Raven Drake disappears. I really enjoy this."

Robin chuckled.

Raven gave him a small smirk. There was a moment of quiet before they continued to talk.

"I really love emailing with you. But there are some things I don't think I can tell you there in case they're intercepted."

"Like what?"

"Well, we experienced a banshee's wail for one. Our friend is having extremely creepy dreams. We still haven't heard from our friend that came here almost seven months ago. Ever since I met there people, strange things have happened in my life."

"A banshee." Robin said.

"Yea. My husband said they checked with the Otherworld Network and there haven't been banshees on our 'plane of existence' in generations; so far back in fact that no one can quite remember when the last one was spotted here. Mind you, ninety-five percent of this is all new to me."

Robin pulled her into him. There wasn't much that he could say. He'd never before seen, never mind heard, a banshee. It sounded like her life was a bit chaotic.

"Before tomorrow, I'll drop off a number for you. A cell phone. When you want to talk, just call."

"That's sweet, but I don't need to be your burden."

"You're not a burden Raven. I promise. I love hearing from you."

"You already have so much responsibility."

"You're not a responsibility either. You're an interest --- a want. I look forward to your emails like you wouldn't believe."

Raven shook her head but couldn't help the smile.

"What's your friend's name? I'll see what I can pull up on her."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Raven sighed. "Terra Marcove."

Robin nodded. "I don't know much about dreams. Maybe you should bring her to a nocturnal medicine doctor."

"Huh." Raven said. She had never really considered professional help. Of course where they lived, although Jinx was not an Amadai, the doctors were. Who knew what they'd give her.

"How about you?" Raven asked.

"What about me?"

"Tell me what's new in your world of crime fighting."

"Well, Batman and I managed to capture a member of the Brootherhood of Evil. But we cant get her to talk."

"Brotherhood of Evil?"

"They're a satanic cult attempting to be a world power. I admit their numbers are great and they have some powerful people. But so do we."

"We?"

"The Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, Justice League."

"Are you a member of a group?"

"Oh yea. Most supers belong to at least one, even if they work alone."

Raven nodded. "What else?"

"Uh… I got to see most of my family not too long ago. They're all doing well."

"Do they know you're Robin?"

"No."

"Is it hard to keep from them?"

"Sometimes. It would be easier to tell them but once my identity was revealed a slip up could cost my, and those I love, our lives."

Raven nodded.

There was a small beeping noise and Raven watched Robin pull out a small round devise that flashed information across the screen. He pocketed it after a minute and stood, pulling her to her feet with both hands.

"I have to go. And I promise, we'll get together sooner than seven months." He kissed her cheek gently and disappeared into the night.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

Robin looked to Bruce. "Well, actually. She's settled down quite a bit. Started a business of her own and getting along well with everyone. I'm a little surprised that things are going as well as they are."

"This plan of yours, will it work?"

"Are you going to try and talk me out of it?"

Bruce gave him a slight smirk. "I was considering it. But I have to admit that I wouldn't want to stay somewhere that dictates your entire life."

"It's not so bad – no, that's a lie. I've hated it for quite a while now."

Bruce chuckled.

"Did her research help out at all?"

"It did. We're pretty sure a majority of the criminals she paired with missing persons are in face one-in-the-same. I'm impressed."

"Raven's bright. Considering she'd been homeschooled and has never been exposed to much of the outside workings, never mind supernatural."

"Speaking of supernatural, tell me about the banshee."

"Not much to tell. Outer streets of Rinel, Raven sensed something wrong. So we paid more attention. Cy caught sight and we chased it into a corner. It screamed and vanished."

Bruce frowned. "We'll have to keep our eyes and ears opened."

Robin nodded.

"Any luck on the Brotherhood?"

Robin shook his head. "She's a drone. We force her to talk and we'll give more information than we'll get. She's programmed to become dense if triggered."

"I see." Bruce said. He thought about this knowledge for a long time. "Then we set a trap. The information we give her will play them right into our hands. Work it out. Then get back to me."

Robin nodded and turned to leave.

"And, Tim."

Robin turned slightly.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Robin gave him a coy grin and left his office.

From: Dark Shadow To: Young Hero

_Dear Robin,_

_It was so good to see you. I cannot believe how truly comfortable I am with you. That makes you the one and only. Perhaps besides Terra, I don't mind her so much either._

_I've attached some pictures of the rooms I did. I do really enjoy this. I cannot express that enough. You were right; I've had seventeen phone calls in the last week since I finished the house. I'm amazed. _

_Well, I'm being beckoned to so I guess I'll talk to you soon. Thanks for the phone number. I'll use it sparingly._

_Yours,_

_Raven

* * *

_

-LC


	5. Visitation Rights

Hey look everyone! I'm alive and posting a chapter to Promised II! Thank you to Amber Myst for the motivation.

* * *

From: Young Hero To: Dark Shadow

_My Dearest Raven,_

_I look forward to your emails more than you know. I can hear your voice reading them to me. Maybe that means I'm going crazy; hearing voices in my head. I know it's getting busy for you and your business; I'm amazed you still find time to write to me as faithfully as you do. _

_The pictures you send are amazing! I cannot believe you did these single-handedly. Please don't wear yourself down. It's healthy to do what you enjoy but it's also easy to bury yourself when you'd like to forget the world around you. I'm here if you want to talk. About anything._

_I'm hoping to find time to call you soon. It was good seeing you but a little more contact would be nice, ya know? Maybe I just miss hearing your voice. If you don't mind my calling you that is._

_I've blabbered enough. Talk to you soon, I hope._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Robin_

Over the next few months, Raven spent more time working than she did breathing. At least, that's what it felt like. She was either shopping for materials, at a housing site, ordering custom pieces or taking pictures. Her work had come first and everything else in life came second.

Or almost everything. Raven still found time to email her hero once a day (and he'd informed her that he couldn't find anything on her friend, Terra). But she was getting exhausted. She barely slept; most days a piece of toast was her meal for the entire day. Her health became so much a concern that Cy developed special vitamins that would at least assist in the maintenance of her nutrition.

Raven kept herself so busy she never noticed a thing going on around her. She hadn't noticed that Cy had started planning for their move to America; she hadn't noticed that BB had taken to a housecat form regularly and sat in her window to keep an eye on her – and that this was encouraged by the others since no one knew how she was; Raven hadn't noticed that in her absence Jinx and Robin had started to get closer. What Raven did know was that Terra was not back yet; this was something she checked on frequently.

Raven currently sat outside on her balcony overlooking one of the gardens with her scheduling book and sketch pad as she drew up plans to a house. She continually turned from pictures she'd taken of the room, to the notes she'd taken of the interview, to the sketch pad. She was so caught up in this that she didn't notice the strange visitor perched on the rail who'd been watching her for close to an hour now.

When Raven finally looked up she simply stared at him blankly. He was dressed from head to toe in black, a mask completely covering his face with a large X of red over his chest. Behind him, off his shoulders was a long cape, the ends torn to rags. The outside was black and inside was red.

"And you are?"

"An old friend." He answered.

"You must be mistaking me with someone else." Raven answered leaning back in her chair. He didn't frighten her despite his appearance. There was something almost familiar about him. Perhaps it was the way he leaned on the rail; or the way his head was cocked slightly to the right. "I was homeschooled. I had no friends."

"Before the accident you had one. He was me."

Raven raised a brow at him. Before the accident… the only accident that happened in her life was the death of her parents – well the supposed death. That would have put her back in day care when she was four. That would have put her thousands of miles from here. And in daycare she played by herself.

Or with one particular little boy actually. Raven studied him for a moment. "And what do you want?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I was lost without you when you left. I swore I'd find you. I hadn't then realized you'd marry into wealth."

Raven frowned. "Neither did I." She replied darkly.

"You must be very preoccupied."

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked.

"I've been sitting here for an hour and watching you for weeks now."

"Stalking me." She deadpanned.

He shrugged again. "Call it what you will. I was just making sure it was you."

Raven sighed. "Well, I cannot waste my time chatting. I have work to do." And she looked back down.

"You're hiding from something."

"Am I?" She didn't look up and her voice stayed flat.

"I haven't quite figured out what yet. But you are."

Raven did not answer. If she was hiding from anything, it was her anger, which would lead to her father's arrival. So perhaps she was hiding from something. He did not need to know this.

"I admire your work." He said.

"Brok." Raven said.

He was silent long enough to make her look up. He had taken off his mask to reveal brown hair and eyes with a vividly charming smile.

"You remembered."

Raven gave him a slight smirk. "You were the only friend I've ever had."

"So, let's catch up." He pushed himself off the rail and strolled across to her. Brok sat in a chair.

"I'm sure you've figured it out in the weeks you've been watching me."

"You're married to money but you clearly make your own. You're completely loyal to whoever it is you email every night, which could very well be your husband. You also have a green cat which you completely ignore. Actually you probably didn't realize he was there. The 'whys' to all of this is very unclear."

Raven shook her head. "I was adopted and 'converted' to be an Amadai, promised to the Drake son upon my adoption, to marry at my 14th birthday. Nothing I asked for or wanted, mind you. The cat is not a cat and I am very loyal to my friends."

Brok nodded but did not ask questions to what she left wide open.

"And you?" She asked. "What's with the outfit?"

"I prefer to call it a uniform." He smirked. "My day job is a thief. I steel rare items for money. I was sent here after the Egyptian mask but I found you – and your crazy security, not to mention the fact that your house is never empty. I'm called the Red X."

"I should have guessed." She said looking at the symbol upon his chest. "What can you do?"

He smiled and showed her a couple tricks, including his disappearing act.

"Very nice." Raven said with a small laugh.

"But not nice enough. Your security system blocks me."

Now Raven gave a full out smile. "Yes, it is good."

Raven turned when she heard the knocking on her door and then it opened to reveal her husband calling her name.

When Raven turned back to Brok it was to find his mask back on but he hadn't moved positions.

When Robin spotted the criminal he came running onto the balcony. He stood staring at him for a long time until he realized the relaxed atmosphere between the two of them.

"What's going on here?"

"An old friend from my old life checking up on me."

"Red X." Brok said.

"I know who you are."

"Glad to see I have a reputation." Brok chided.

"It isn't a good one." Robin growled.

"That's up for interpretation."

Robin turned to Raven. "Such strange people you choose to befriend."

Raven knew he was referring to Terra as well. "What can I do for you, dear husband?" Raven asked sweetly.

Robin scowled. "Dinner. But I assume you'll be skipping meal time once again."

Raven closed her books and piled them up before looking back to her husband. "Actually I'm a little hungry tonight." She stood.

"I'll see myself out." Brok said and he vanished.

Robin watched the spot where Red X had been. Then he looked to Raven in complete disbelief. "Really?!"

Raven shrugged and picked up her books. She carried everything inside as Robin followed behind her. She heard the door shut and lock.

"What can I say? I attract the more interesting people; normal is just boring."

"But a thief? How did you befriend a thief?"

"He wasn't a criminal when we were four. He'd been looking for me since I left after my parents… died. He was here to rob us but found me instead."

"So he's not going to rob us now? How'd he get by the gargoyles anyways?"

"He's obviously not working for your brother or my father so he got through the gargoyles just fine. He's not going to rob us because he can't get through Cy's security system."

At this Robin grinned.

* * *

It was very unlike Raven to be so oblivious as to not notice BB in her window on a regular basis or to have noticed the fact that she had been watched for _weeks_. Because of this new found information, Raven decided it was time for a break and then to slow down a little.

The household seemed to like this idea. Everybody made it a point to eat meals with her and tried to spend time with her now that she wasn't so preoccupied. BB came to her every night, just as he used to as Meeko, and listened to her unload her thoughts. She was more comfortable with the situation when he was in animal form. Raven had to admit that it felt good to get some of this off her mind: Nevermore, Red X, the stress and enjoyment of her work.

When Raven did do some work, Jinx enjoyed going with her. She loved to watch Raven do something she felt passionate about; she beamed every time Raven asked her for her opinion. Raven also took this time to ask her, inconspicuously of course, about her and Robin.

At meals Cy would tell her about the progress he was making on their trip. It had been predetermined that they start to make frequent visits as a group to foreign countries for a certain period of time. They'd go together as a group so it didn't look suspicious when they went to America and then vanished.

Robin seemed to be content to simply be in the same room. Raven decided to set some time aside for a bit of leisurely reading. Today she had gone back to _The_ _Times and Tales of Krestomancy_. Robin sat close by at a desk doing paper work.

"_Cat Chant admired his older sister Gwendolen. He admired her and he clung to her. Great changes came about in their lives and left him no one else to cling to._

"_The first great change came about when their parents took them out for a day trip down the river in a paddle steamer. They set out in great style, Gwendolen and her mother in white dresses with ribbons, Cat and his father in prickly blue-serge Sunday suits. It was a hot day. The steamer was crammed with other people in holiday clothes, talking, laughing, eating whelks with thin slices of white bread and butter while the paddleboat steam organ wheezed out popular tunes so that no one could hear themselves talk. _

"_In fact the steamer was too crowded and too old. Something went wrong with the steering. The whole laughing, whelk-eating, Sunday-dressed crowd was swept away in the current from the dam. They hit one of the posts which was supposed to stop people from being swept away, and the paddle steamer, being old, simply broke into pieces. Cat remembered the organ playing and the paddles beating the blue sky. Clouds of steam screamed from broken pipes and drowned the screams from the crowd as every single person aboard was swept away through the dam. It was a terrible accident. The papers called it the Saucy Nancy disaster. The ladies in their clinging skirts were quite unable to swim. The men in tight blue serge were very little better off. But Gwendolen was a witch and so she could not drown. And Cat, who flung his arms around Gwendolen when the boat hit the post, survived too. There were very few other survivors._

"_The whole country was-_

Raven looked around a little startled by the unfamiliar ringing. It was her phone, she knew, because it was in her pocket dancing like crazy. Raven marked off her page and took the phone out of the room as she answered. She figured it would be for work since she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello." Raven answered. "Belle Vie Designs by Raven Drake." She continued professionally thinking it might be time to hire a secretary.

"Raven?" Asked the voice she recognized but did not dare to place.

Raven's heart jumped as she froze just inside her bedroom door. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Sorry to call. I just couldn't wait to hear you talk to me."

"Robin?" Raven asked ignoring the foolish grin that spread.

"The one and only."

"I had forgotten you gave me your number. I've been so busy."

"No worries. I didn't interrupt did I?"

"Not at all. Only reading." Raven stammered attempting to quell her fast-beating heart.

They talked for a long while, never really about anything in particular but there was never a lull in the conversation.

"What do you know about Red X?" Raven asked off handedly as she reclined in a chaise in the corner of her room.

"He's got some interesting capabilities. But he's only a miner criminal; petty robberies of priceless antiques. He's never armed and has never harmed anyone. Why do you ask?"

"Turns out he's someone I used to know as a child. And he's just resurfaced in my life."

"You know his identity?" Robin asked a little surprised.

"Yes."

"People would pay a lot of money for that."

"I make more money than I have time to cash the checks."

Robin chuckled. It made Raven smile.

"One more question for you, young hero."

"Only one?"

"For now." She said with a pleased smirk.

"Ask away my lady."

"I know this little girl. The two times I've talked to her she's said the weirdest things. Some I didn't understand and others were things I'd only discussed with people who don't know her."

"Serious things?"

"Yea. She claims that she just knows them. She's the daughter of a Father here. So her mother explains them away as the thoughts and intentions of God."

"Really?!" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. But she says that she doesn't tell them all or they'd know they weren't from God."

"An oracle." He stated.

"A what."

"A wise-being born with prophetic opinions."

"Like a seer.?"

"Only more solid. She doesn't _see visions_; she knows pieces of the future."

"Huh." Raven said.

"Anything bad?"

"No, not that I can recall anyways. Or maybe they are but it's not how I interpreted them." A beeping on the other end stopped her conversation.

"I have to go. Call me soon. Miss you, Rae." And the line went dead.

Raven hung up the phone slowly and gave it a little smile. "Miss you too." She whispered.

A small tapping sound crossed the room from the closed doors to her balcony and Raven snapped her head up to see Red X standing there, mask in hand and a grin on his face.

Raven shook her head and stood. Heading outside into the warm night air, Raven noticed her once empty table now had a large tin in the middle and two purple plates, one on either side of the table."

She looked to him with a questioning expression but a smile all the same.

"I've been thinking." Brok began. "You were my favorite friend and now that I found you, I'd like it to start up again. But say no, and I'll leave – never to bother you again. Promise."

Raven laughed. "It would be nice to have a friend that I've known first."

Brok nodded once. "I was hoping that. So I brought cookies."

"You bake?" Raven asked as she followed him to the table.

"Not a chance. My wife, Valy. Told her I finally found you and she made cookies."

"That was nice."

"She's great. I was obsessed with searching for you when I first met Valy. She loved me anyways."

"Why was it so important for you to find me?" She asked.

Brok held up a bag that Raven hadn't seen. "To return this to you."

Raven looked at it uneasily. She'd been too young to borrow anything out. But what she'd found inside was a stuffed black furred bear with the Roth family crest embroidered on its chest.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears. The minute she had learned she was an orphan, the bear was forgotten from memory. But now she remembered the love she had held for the stuffed animal and how she cherished it. It had been from her adoptive father.

"Oh, Brok." She whispered, biting down sobs. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" He said with a smile and a warm embrace.

* * *

Brok continued to visit, his wife constantly baking Raven goodies. Somehow Brok managed to trigger something in her so all the memories from her childhood, before becoming a Delpheki, resurfaced. He lived in Sidor now with his wife and his 2-year-old son, Bilak.

When another familiar voice called for Raven, Brok bid his farewell and Raven ran for the door. She was met by a very pale and thin Terra. Terra grinned and wrapped Raven in a strong hug. Raven couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she hugged her friend back. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Terra - or how worried she had been until just this moment.

"Where were you?" Raven almost screamed in excitement.

"The truth?"

"Well, yea. Why would I want you to lie to me?"

Terra nodded and pushed Raven back into her room and shut the door.

"I'm a member of the Titans East. They had a hit from a group calling themselves HIVE."

"Like Jinx's dream?" Raven asked astonished.

Terra nodded again. "So I went out there to help them. That's why I was so urgently called away. The day I got there, a guy calling himself the Terminator managed to knock me out. He sold me to a group calling themselves the Wildebeest Society. They drugged me for a while, tried to hypnotize me, kept me somewhere where I could not feel the Earth."

"What is a Wildebeest?"

"A group of crazies whose only goal is to gain power through money, which they steal and to do that they use vamped-up teenagers to rob vaults with large monetary value. They wear a costume - one operant at a time, mind you – calling himself _the_ Wildebeest. They're hard to defeat because we cannot predict which freak power they've sent out."

"How'd you escape?" Raven asked completely enthralled.

"I finally wizened up and played 'hypnotized'. When they sent me on my first mission, I buried the base I was stationed at, created a mud dress to cover myself – because we're supposed to be naked under the costume, don't ask why cause I don't know – and then ran to a Titan's safe house. Titans East closed the local Wildebeest operation and took me home. Then I came to my home."

Raven hugged her again. "I'm glad you're back and ok. We were worried."

Terra smiled. "So what's been going on here?"

Raven told her about Robin and Jinx first. Then her business; Qeb being an oracle and about Red X. She filled Terra in on Cy's plans for vacations, about BB being Raven's pet, and Robin's like of just being in the same room as Raven; how Jinx loves to go with Raven as she does her design work. She did leave her hero Robin out of it, however.

Raven showed Terra her portfolio. It was obvious that she was impressed and more so when she saw a check Raven hadn't found the time to cash yet.

"It's a lot of work. I may need to hire a secretary. The tracking and paperwork alone is my ultimate killer."

"So why not hire Jinx?"

Raven looked at her in such a way that Terra broke into laughter. "I prefer someone outside the Drake Dynasty."

"Drake Dynasty!" and she laughed harder.

Raven couldn't help but smile.

When Terra had finally calmed down and whipped the tears from her eyes, she said "I may be able to come up with a solution for you."

"Oh? How's that?"

"I have my own connections." She smirked her devious smirk.

* * *

The next few days were simply getting back into a routine with Terra home. Terra didn't bother pretending to work, instead the grounds around her succumbed to her will while she regained her physical - and mental although she'd not admit it – strength.

Raven loved having her back. There were big plans that Raven was determined to include Terra in as soon as she was herself.

It was lunch time when the group was interrupted. Talo came in followed by a young girl with dirty blonde hair and bright eyes.

"I apologize for the interruption. I believe, Miss Terra has a visitor."

All eyes turned to the small girl. She was scrawny and dirty, torn clothes that had seen far better days. She was scratched all up and her feet were bare. She carried a small bag on her back and her eyes sought out Terra.

Terra had stood and rounded the table to come face to face with the small child.

"Tara? Tara Markov?" She asked.

There was very little accent on the girl but the slight difference in pronunciation was clearly detectible.

Terra nodded very slightly.

The girl smiled. "I'm Cortni Markov. Your sister."

From: Dark Shadow To: Young Hero

_Dear Robin,_

_Did I mention Terra is back? And that she was kidnapped by the Terminator and then sold into the Wildebeest Society? If it's the last thing I do, I'll end their operation. Scums! _

_Also, I did get a little help from an old friend. His wife is helping me on site so I can do all the behind-the-scene stuff. Terra said she knew of someone to be my secretary too, but it's not exactly the right time to ask. Her sister that she's never met just showed up out of the blue. Terra's having a rough time with it._

_In a little over a month, I'll have been married for one whole year. Can you believe it? At only fifteen, I'll already have a year of marriage under my belt. It's crazy. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream and one day I'll wake up and someone will laugh and tell me I'm too young to have been part of any of this: marriage, owning a business, having to enforce gargoyles for my safety, having friends kidnapped and attempted to be hypnotized. Some things are just too real to be fake. A nightmare is the only thing we never wake up from; it the good dreams that we realize were only make believe._

_So, another trip soon I should think. Hopefully more than an hour together this time. Was it even an hour? Either way, I won't be too picky as long as we can see each other. Is it wrong that I don't feel guilty for this?_

_Yours,_

_Raven_


	6. Helpful Celebrations

From: Young Hero To: Dark Shadow

_Dearest Beautiful Raven,_

_It's good to hear that your business is going international. Perhaps we will have more opportunity to run into each other. I was just thinking the other day that maybe if I employed you to design a whole house for me, room by room, then I might have your company on a more frequent basis. Maybe not. It might be worth a try._

_I think it's great that you're helping others out of their unwanted situations even when you can't get out of your own right away. Most people would have let them suffer with them. You know, misery loves company and all that rubbish. You truly are a bigger person. One of the several reasons I am so fond of you. I think when you finally settle down into a decent life (with me, I hope ____) then you could write a book about all this and the unusual experiences you've been through. Even if it was just about the Amadai, it would be very enlightening._

_The other day Batman said that oracles often warn of things in threes. Also that they're typically spliced in two: meaning that oracles typically come in twos, one tells the good future events where the second tells the bad. It's rare that you find one that can do both. He says she must be a very strong power. I don't really know what to say about them. At least the one we know of isn't working for a bad organization. Perhaps you should warn her about them and maybe keep her "gift" quiet. _

_So your birthday's coming up. Any special plans? Any special gifts you want? _

_I miss you, Rae._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Robin_

Had Raven not known better, she'd have said Terra was trembling. She swallowed once before she masked every ounce of surprise she felt.

"Who sent you?" Terra asked coldly.

Cortni's smile did not waver. "No one. They all think you're dead. I didn't. so I left to find you."

"Why?"

This time Cortni's smile did flicker slightly. "You are not a slave and you're not still held prisoner so why haven't you come home?"

Terra didn't say anything for a long moment. "You came all this way just to ask me that? Why not write?"

"Because I've been searching for you for almost a year now. Don't you think if we knew where you were, someone would have come for you by now?"

Terra crossed her arms. "Exactly why I haven't. I don't want to be Duchess. I like being me."

"Then don't be." Cortni almost yelled. "But you could have told the family who loves you that you're alive."

"Why bother?" Terra yelled. "Eleven years! Eleven years I've been gone and it takes an eight year old to find me! I've never once been hiding so I've obviously not been looked for!!"

Cortni did not answer right away. The hardness her features had taken on softened a little. "I'm sorry. Mom and Dad think they killed you and Geo blames himself for not being able to stop them." She said quietly.

Terra frowned. "Well then, tell them I'm alive, it wasn't Geo's fault and that I'm staying here." She returned to her seat next to Raven and stuffed a roll in her mouth.

"I will write them. But can I stay here for a while?"

Terra narrowed her eyes and chewed with uncontained disgust. "Why?"

"Because for eight years no one would acknowledge the fact that I had a sister because it was too painful to talk about. But I have one and I want to get to know her." Cortni kept her blue eyes steady with Terra's. "Please?"

Terra sighed. "As long as it's ok with Raven and Robin. Achir Casilda is theirs."

Cortni turned to them.

Raven nodded her consent, not knowing what to say.

"Uh… I don't mind." Robin said uneasily.

Talo brought in another plate. Cortni dropped her bag by the door and clambered up into the chair. Talo filled her plate quite full. She dove in eating faster than anyone had ever seen anyone eat; even BB.

"This is wonderful," Cortni said between bites. "The most I've eaten was a rabbit."

BB scowled. Jinx laughed at BB. Cortni looked up at them both and grinned.

---

Cortni had moved in with Terra. She slept in the spare room and immediately cleaned up. It was quite clear that Terra wasn't thrilled with her sister's appearance. In fact, every time Raven saw Terra, she was a bit sour.

So Raven suggested that Jinx take Cortni shopping and get her in some new clothes. That would give Terra a chance to be without her sister for a few hours. She could see that the thanks in Terra's eyes as Jinx drove a motorbike away from them with Cortni on the back, out of Achir Casilda.

Raven took herself to her room and consumed herself in a couple different activities. Sticking some more pictures of finished rooms into her portfolio; returning some phone calls; emailing her hero. She wasn't able to get much alone time though because her husband beckoned her downstairs into the left wing study.

Raven wasn't completely annoyed by this because she did plan to read a little today. Robin was sitting in a stately chair scanning over some paperwork with Jinx writing in a small book in a chair not too far away. If was clear that there had been no conversation; only comfortable silence. It was at least a step in the right direction from their bickering.

Robin looked up upon Raven's entering and smiled.

Raven returned it but smaller.

"I was tired of talking through the phone to my own wife." Robin said.

"I'm here now." Raven sat on an ottoman across from him.

"Your birthday is coming up and I'd like to take you to dinner. There's a beautiful place in Carnerser that overlooks a phenomenal canyon. On the way home, we'll pick up your gift."

Raven raised a brow and gave him a crooked smile. She could see Jinx smiling out of the corner of her eye, although the pink-haired girl was still looking at her book. "Alright. I'm sure I can pencil you in."

Robin gave her a charming smile. "Also, for our anniversary trip… you'd better block out two weeks time. No work."

"Yes, sir." Raven said with a smirk. "Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it-"

"Don't push it, Tim." Raven said crossing the room to the chaise she usually occupied while reading. She opened the book of Krestomancy to the spot she hastily shut it last when her hero had called her.

She only read a few pages when she realized Jinx was watching her. Raven looked up to her and Jinx blushed.

"I was just curious," Jinx said, "about that book. You're always reading it."

"You're welcome to it when I'm finished if you like."

Jinx smiled. "What's it about?"

"An enchanter holding the title of Krestomancy. He's the most powerful being and regulates all the magic throughout the realms. It's claimed that if you say his name three times, he'll be summoned and right whatever supernatural issue there is."

Jinx made a thoughtful expression. "Is it true?"

Raven shrugged. "A few of these stories could have some non-fictional elements to them. I'm not sure about summoning him though. If there's ever a magical emergency, we'll be sure to try it."

At this Jinx laughed and agreed.

---

Raven stayed busy in the weeks following. Still without a secretary, Raven was up to her ears in work.

Brok had been making it a point to stop by every other day for a snack or just to chat but when Raven was stressing over the wrong Venetian rug being delivered and the walls being painted the wrong color, Brok decided it was time to help his stressed friend.

Brok enlisted Valy to help regulate deliveries. She stayed on site and made sure the correct products were dropped off and the set up was an exact replica to the design Raven had sketched.

Raven was so appreciative, she showered Valy and her son in gifts whenever she found a spare minute. She was still constantly bombarded with phone calls. She really hoped Terra would come through with a secretary soon. But she knew it was still not the right time to ask. Terra was still dealing with the presence of Cortni.

The morning of her birthday, Raven received breakfast in bed. She took the tray to the balcony where she found a wrapped box. Opening it, Raven found a picture of her and Brok when they were in daycare together.

She remembered when this picture was taken. They had gone to the playground set up like a maze. Brok and Raven were dancing in front of a slide, Brok's arm around Raven's shoulders and Raven clutching her black bear.

Later that morning, Raven found the residents in one f the large family rooms with a cake and gifts. Star had come over and Cortni was present as well.

Raven was not allowed to work the entire day and instead was to be waited on. Of course she refused to let this happen and demanded if she was not allowed to work then they must play a game.

And sticking to the way things always were, it was left to Jinx to find a suitable game. Jinx came through with the suggestion of hide and seek.

To this Cortni laughed, thinking it was a joke. But Terra grinned and grabbed her sister's arm

"It'll be fun. Let's go."

They were loaded into a helicopter and flown to Midor Lake. The lake was deep with tones of rocks, gems and reefs to hide among. They were clad in a rainbow of wetsuits, laden with air tanks and masks with headsets so they could communicate.

The lake was big enough for the eight of them to play the game efficiently with the ability to be found within a reasonable amount of time.

The trip seemed to do the trick for Cortni and Terra. When the group left four hours later, the two sisters were bonding like lost sisters should.

---

Robin and Raven took a train to Carnerser. It was an hour's trip from Rinel and Raven enjoyed more of her book.

The train stopped in the middle of the canyon where a trolley hiked them up onto the tallest plateau to a restaurant called The Plateau – what else? It was a beautiful view especially once the sun began to set.

They held decent conversation and talked a bit about their pasts. Robin told Raven some of his childhood when it was just he, his siblings and BB. He told her particularly of the camping trip that Kendra, Jay, BB and he went on when he was ten. It was one of this favorite memories.

Raven decided she liked this Robin. Yes, the one from the past before they had met, but also the one who talked of his past. He was happy remembering and most of the memories he relayed were happy and carefree. She enjoyed listening to him talk enthusiastically. Back when there was only BB. No secrets. No knowledge of evil brothers or the bad things in the worlds that they would later have to face. Just the enjoyable, laughing times between siblings. It made Raven long for a sibling of her own that she could have shared these moments with.

They sat in silence for a long while. Robin held a content smile on his face as he stared into nothing remembering his childhood. Raven sighed with the happiness for him. Then the look faded back into the teenager that was far too old than he should have to be.

"I think that's what I hate most about being an Amadai." He stated. "Slowly it takes everyone you love from you and places you with someone you don't know."

Raven nodded.

"I miss the camping and the forts. The make believe and the tea parties that Kendra made us attend. I miss just being a kid doing childish things."

"Yea." Raven whispered. "I know."

He looked to her then, his eyes shining bright. "What was your childhood like having no siblings to share it with?"

"It was just that." Raven answered. "No siblings to share it with. Very boring."

Robin nodded. "Sometimes I wish we'd have known from the beginning. You know, that we were going to be married to each other. Not just a single meeting when we were young and then forgotten about until a few months before the wedding."

Raven thought about that for a moment. How things would have been different. "We could have been friends. We could have actually accepted this a long time ago and made something of it."

"Everything would be so much less complicated. You'd trust me."

"There'd be no secrets."

"There'd be no Jinx."

That means there'd have been no heartbreak. No longing looks. The atmosphere would be peaceful always. "The things we'd have changed."

With dinner done, Robin had one more place for them to head. Well, two if the second is meant to count as a gift. The train ride was quiet as they made their ride back to Rinel. It was dark now, the mood almost completely center in the sky.

When they arrived in front of the pet shop, Raven stayed in the car long enough for Robin to pick up the purring crate. He handed it to her with a slight grin.

"Happy Birthday."

Raven stared at it quizzically for a moment before pulling off the lid. A tiny black cat, with piercing green eyes, sat in a corner looking up at her.

"Oh." Said Raven and pulled the kitten out. "Oh, she's beautiful."

"I remembered you wanted a pet…"

She looked to him with a smile. "Thank you, Tim. She's perfect."

"There's one more stop."

Raven only nodded and held the kitten close. She was purring with her eyes closed on Raven's chest. Completely black, smooth as silk. Bright green emerald eyes. Only at the top of her head, her fur seemed to make a circle… like a cowlick. She couldn't get it to smooth no matter what she tried.

They arrived in front of a giant building, brass doors with bolts lined down the center. Robin pulled Raven and her new kitten out and knocked. It was an echoing bang, even from the outside.

An older man arrived, dressed much like Talo in what Raven associated to be a butlers uniform.

"Right this way, Master Drake, Mrs. Drake."

Robin followed behind pulling Raven along with him.

They entered a room draped with purple sheens of fabric on all ways, incense heavily wafting through the air. It made the kitten sneeze.

"Please, have a seat." Said the man. "Madam Jean will be right out."

Robin gave him a nod and lead Raven to a large chair where she sat. It was a creepy room, even for her. It looked to be something from a movie – a crystal gazers room. And when Madam Jean arrived, that's the exact look of a character Raven would cast for the role too.

"Good evening." The woman said. Her voice was… hollow. There was no other way Raven could think to describe it. She had a big cloth wrapped around her head with a giant jewel – blue – centered above her forehead. She must have been wearing several layers of fabric on her person varied in several different colors from blood red to midnight blue to peasant white.

"Hello, Madam Jean."

"Shall we begin?"

Robin nodded and took the kitten from Raven. Sacrifice? He wouldn't dare…

Madam Jean headed to one of the walls and pulled back on the enormous curtain. She pulled out several jars and flasks, one empty and returned to the table. From the glass jar labeled Aloes wood, she pulled out a sliver and placed it into a mortar. From the satchel labeled Reagein Cemetery, she pulled out a pinch of what looked to be dust and placed it with the aloes wood. She ground the two together while humming.

Pouring it into a little metal flask and capping it tight, she wrapped the flask in a square of red silk held together with what looked to be a bone of some kind. She pulled out silver needles, and pierced it seven times while chanting, "I knock on Earth's door to summon the Djinn."

Raven looked to Robin with wide eyes. The kitten really was going to be a sacrifice, wasn't it? What kind of birthday present was this anyways?

Madam Jean pulled one last thing from a large draw-string bag that looked to be a collar with a little metal charm (mini cage, really) on the end. She placed the wrapped flask, needles and all into the cage and wrapped it around the kitten's neck.

She cleared off the table so the large pentagram was visible and lit a candle at each point before placing the kitten directly in the middle. The kitten meowed once and sat still.

Madam Jean raised her hands into the air and started her spell.

"By the dragons light, on this August night,  
I call to thee to give me your might,  
by the power of three, I conjure thee,  
to protect all my charge, so mote it be!"

There was a flicker of light as the candle's flames fought with the new wind to stay alight. A horridly vicious shape wisped into the air before Raven's eyes and sank into the kitten. The kitten remained unharmed and unaffected.

When Robin left and took Raven back to the car, Raven looked at him with horror.

"What was that?"

Robin smirked. "I had your pet turned into a guardian. A djinn. A powerful spirit that, depending on the kind called upon, protects it's loved one."

"Did you see that thing? Did it look like something that would protect oppose to torment?"

Robin shrugged. "Looks can often be deceiving."

Raven looked back down to her kitten in her arms. She lay purring and asleep. Could she really have a powerful spirit lurking inside her tiny, innocent form? Better yet, could that powerful spirit be _good?_ She guessed she'd find out eventually.

---

When Raven woke up in the morning, it was to find two additional people in her home. Raven was glad she had dressed before leaving her bedroom. She stopped in the door holding Halo, the new black kitten, and watched her guests.

Terra sat on the counter with Cortni on the floor. A giant of a man, almost bigger than Cy, stood leaning against the counter by Terra with a tiny, petit girl (again with bright pink hair) kneeling on the counter behind Terra braiding her hair. They were chatting like they'd known each other for years.

Halo meowed and the four of them turned to her.

Terra jumped down with a wide smile. "Raven!"

Raven only watched her.

"This is Gnaark and Kole. Remember I told you I may have someone who could help you with your business? Well, Kole is she."

Kole scooted off the counter now and waved.

Cortni stood and came over to Raven. "You have a kitten." She scratched the kitten behind her ears. Cortni cooed to it like Halo was a baby.

"Her name is Halo. Robin got her for my birthday."

Terra walked over now too. "She's so cute. Did he really have a djinn called into her?"

Raven nodded. "Not impressed with that, I'll tell you. That spirit looked like one of Trigon's minions."

Gnaark's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the demon. Raven almost forgot they were there.

Terra just shook her head. "Rob knows what he's doing. Sometimes you just have to trust him."

Raven narrowed her eyes, giving Terra a skeptical look. Terra laughed in response. "We may not get along, but that doesn't mean I don't trust him with the important things."

Raven decided not to question it. Instead she looked to Kole. "So, you really want to work for my business?"

Kole nodded with a grin. "Terra told me about your designs. I think it would be great."

Raven was a little surprised at her voice. She looked like she was ten and yet talked like she was a grown woman. "Do you want to go over it now or later?"

"I'd love to now."

Raven nodded and lead the way up to her room. She pulled out her portfolio, sketch book, digital camera, note books and all the project lists that she was working on. Kole was very enthusiastic and had a few ideas on how to make things run smoothly so Raven could concentrate on the designing aspects instead of the administrative aspects. With Valy running the fielding projects, Raven would be free to do what she needed.

Raven conferenced in Valy over her cell phone and they discussed the finer details. When Terra joined them later, another spark of an idea floated about. Elayna (who is Bri, Raven remembered) was looking for a better paying job. With Valy doing the field work here in Rajmech, Elayna could concentrate on field work in America. At least the eastern side of America anyways. At the end of the meeting, everyone was extremely excited about upcoming business opportunity. Elayna and Kole had plans to meet.

It had been a good day over all. Star had called to tell them that Koma had left for her home with Glaleanna but that Star and Oliver had been invited over for the following month. It was nice to see Star so happy (not that she was ever unhappy). But family was important to Star so it was good to see that she had her sister back in her life as well as her niece.

Later that afternoon, Raven became curious about Bri. It had been a while since anyone talked to her. Anyone in Rajmech that is to say. They frequently received news from America that Bri was doing well but they hadn't actually heard from Bri. Raven decided that when they all went on their next vacation – in just a few short weeks – that she'd give Bri a call.

That night, Raven sat around the smaller of the dens with her household family. BB, Terra, Cy, Robin, Cortni, herself and Jinx. And of course Halo. They talked for quite a while about nothing, just chatting happily and laughing. Cortni told them of Geo and the girl that Geo was courting.

"She's so funny." Cortni laughed. "She sits at the table without saying anything but when someone talks to her she jumps half a mile into the air, like they snuck up on her. Then she looks with such surprised wide eyes. It a riot. I was always in trouble for laughing at her."

"And Geo likes her?" Terra asked surprised.

"I know!" Cortni said. "It's sick. He's always doing lovey-dovey stuff. Like kissing her hand or bringing her flowers. Once he even recited poetry that he wrote to her on the outside balcony. It was sickening. Of course, I wasn't supposed to be there to hear it. I was in the yard below. And then they were kissing." And she made a face with her tongue out.

They all laughed.

Terra shook her head. "I don't see that as the type Geo would be interested in. He was such a… boy. Strong and proud and intelligent. Why would he want some dumb girl?"

"Then he doesn't have to think about how to please her." BB said. "She's easily satisfied with whatever he does."

"And how would you know that?" Jinx asked him. "I've never seen you date anyone. Never shown interest in a single person."

"I'm still a guy." BB said with a roll of his eyes. "Some types require less effort and are easily pleased. Others are very high maintenance."

"I see." Said Jinx with a glare.

Terra laughed. "You just don't like that you'd be in the high maintenance category." At Jinx's glare being turned to her, Terra laughed further. "Oh don't look at me that way. You know it's true. Most girls fit in to one or the other. Usually you give yourself the appropriate label."

"I'm high maintenance." Raven said with a smirk.

"No?!" Cy said.

Raven only grinned.

"Me too." Terra said. "But I make the maintenance fun."

Robin and Cy shook their heads.

"Yea, I guess I'm high maintenance too. But I think maybe on the lesser side of it."

Cortni shrugged. "I'm only eight. I don't have a category yet."

Terra laughed. "Yes you do. You're my blood and therefore high maintenance. Just wait and see."

"What about guys?" Cortni said.

"You'd think they'd have fewer categories than women but they have more. You have the dumb one, passive, the single minded jock that can only do one thing at a time, you have the 'complex' one, high maintenance and then the ever-pleasing one." Terra rattled off.

The three guys looked at her skeptically. "Cy is ever-pleasing. As long as everyone around him is happy, than so is he."

Cy nodded. It was true at least.

"BB is passive. Just going with the flow and whoever he runs into on the way is fine with him."

BB frowned but did not comment.

"And Robin… he's 'complex.' He's got the savior complex, the 'mightier than thou' syndrome and the trying too hard to get it 'right' issue. The funny thing is that not one of them is the true Robin Drake."

"Now wait a minute." Robin objected. "That's not fair or accurate."

"Oh really?" Raven asked.

"Remember when Star, Raven, Terra and I were in the back yards at Drake Grounds and those people tried to attack us?" Jinx asked. "That would be a 'mightier than thou' incident."

Terra nodded.

"And trying to take everyone in and give them a better life – Jinx, Cy – that would be a savior complex." BB said.

Robin grumbled. He really hated it when Terra pointed things out. And even more so when the others went along with it. No, it was truly worse when he knew she was right.

Cortni laughed. She laid back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "You guys are lucky." She said.

Every looked to her with some form of a skeptical look.

"And why is that?" Terra asked.

"Because you have each other. And Star and Oliver. And people from America and all over the place. You have friends that care; people who really know you and not just superficially know you. You don't have to pretend or bunny-coat something. It's just nice."

They all looked at each other. In the silence that surrounded them, all that they heard was the soft purring from Halo. Each one smiled.

There was a knock on the door and the seven turned to see Talo standing in the door. "Master and Mistress Drake. I beg a word with you."

Raven and Robin followed out in to the hall way and followed Talo into the entrance hall. There stood Qeb with a small bag in her hand.

"You have a visitor." Talo said before excusing himself.

Qeb gave them a wary smile. Raven and Robin exchanged a look.

"Is everything alright?" Raven asked.

"His name is Adame Billiouai. He's eleven. I was introduced two days ago at Temple worship. My father thought it might be nice to get to know him now so I spent the weekend at his house with is sisters and him. He beats his little sisters with sticks and other hard toys. He even pushed his four year old sister off the bed and she hit her head on the corner of her night table. He's never punished either. Even worse though, he skins animals for the fun of it. He likes to torture them first; cause a slow death. Then he skins them and hangs them to dry. He told me one day he'd have enough to sew them all together and he'd fashion them into a cape to wear at our wedding. I told my mother and father. You know what they did?"

Robin and Raven shook their heads.

"Hugged me and told me it would all work out. It was God's Will that Adame and I wed. They're making marry a murdering, abusing, hateful boy!"

Raven opened her mouth to say something. But what does one say to that? There were no comforting words, no encouraging phrases came to mind.

"Please help me." Qeb said, so quietly that the two only heard her because the whispered echoed around the marble room.

Raven nodded and held out her hand. Qeb came to her. "I'll do anything." And she placed her hand in Raven's.

Robin watched Qeb for a long time. It was clear to Raven that a plan was already forming in his mind. He gestured them to followed and they ended back into the den with the others. A hush befell them.

"I'd like to introduce Ajah Cyrus. She'll be staying with us for a few weeks and then accompanying us to the Dwyer Islands for vacation where she will then leave us to go home to America. She's a distant relative of BB, yes?"

BB nodded.

Robin was voicing his plan for everyone to hear. Qeb was clearly confused for a moment but caught on quickly. Cortni on the other hand was completely lost.

Raven looked down to Qeb. "We'll think of your back story later. For now, it might be best to change your appearance a little and for you to start going by Ajah."

Qeb nodded. "Thank you. I promise. I'll do whatever you want."

Robin ran his hand over her head slightly. "No need. If there was someone to help everyone who needed it, the world would be a much better place."

* * *

The next day, Cy busied himself getting passports for the two additional members. It was best to change a few things, like Cortni's spelling. Someone might get suspicious is the Duchess was seen parading the islands with a bunch of teenagers. So her passport read Courtney Marcove, ten years old. Place of residence: Achir Casilda. Cortni Markov was only eight. Qeb had two separate ones so she'd leave being one person and then end up being her new identity. Passport one read: Phadia Dell, ten years old. Place of residence: Cadie Republic. Passport two read: Ajah Cyrus, eight years old. Place of residence: Jump City, America.

Raven and Terra got together working on Qeb's look. She'd temporarily change her hair color and wear contacts for her eyes. Her hair could stay long now but it would be best to cut when they arrived in the Dwyer Islands, at least until she got settled in America.

Bri had volunteered to take Qeb and bring her in as a daughter. Raven would be sure to send some monetary appreciation with Qeb for Bri's hospitality.

In the weeks preceding the vacation, Raven concentrated on her business. She gave Jinx the task of creating inventive ways for advertising her designs and gaining new business. She didn't want the tacky billboards or throw-away mailers. She wanted something new and eye catching. Her solution was a great one: true scale models. Raven would design a moving showpiece with several rooms that could be broken down to travel and then put back together at any given destination. Then she'd hold shows in said areas. It was a wonderful idea so Raven began to work on it.

Raven spoke to Kole on a fairly regular basis. They'd constantly be sending text messages, text pictures or videos of the work Elayna was overseeing since it wasn't wise for Bri and Raven to speak. She had the same arrangement set up with Valy too (except she and Valy did talk several times a day usually). They also had email set up to converse. Raven was pleased to see her business take off. Kole was a great secretary, very attentive and keen to take initiative. She often found more efficient ways to do something and Raven was more than happy to listen to her suggestions.

She also had the two best field supervisors around. Valy kept everything as close to perfect as perfection would allow. No one would cross her per fear of her temper. Raven loved to hear the retelling of how she had the head contractor at one of the Deniac properties in a head lock for disobeying her, and right in front of his entire crew. Brok took great pride in relaying this story many times.

Elayna on the other hand could be very manipulative. When someone would want to change Raven's design she found a way to make them see the correct outcome and leave them thinking that's what they'd wanted all along. It was a very useful technique. It was too bad it hadn't worked on Slade.

They all gathered around the night before they'd leave for the trip in the back yard by the barbeque. Cy was cooking of course. Cortni and Ajah were playing with Halo and a kitten version of BB. That left Robin, Jinx, Terra, Star, Oliver and Raven sitting at a table talking animatedly about their vacation to come. They'd be heading to the Dwyer Islands. It was a tropic oasis, with beaches and parks and shopping. They'd decided to keep Ajah for at least a week of the trip so she could enjoy some island time. Besides, it would be nice for Cortni to have someone her age to play with there.

When dinner had ended, they'd lit towering torches around the sanded area where they had once had a bon fire a year ago. They sat all around, telling stories and laughing.

"I've got an idea." Jinx said and got on her knees. "Let's play tag."

"In the dark?" Ajah asked.

"Now?" Cortni said.

Terra laughed. "Let's go." And she grabbed Cortni's hand and they ran back to her cabin.

The rest headed in their own directions and the lot returned to one another again dressed all in black. They headed to a small shed where they were each strapped with thin vests, headsets, wrist screens and armed with a laser gun.

"Here are the rules:" Cy began. "When you're hit, you need to come back to base to reactivate. This is base." And he hit the wall to the shed. "BB, no animal changes. Terra and Raven cannot be on the same team because they share the same power."

They teamed up accordingly. Raven, Cy, Jinx, Oliver and Cortni on the blue team. Robin, BB, Terra, Star and Ajah on the red team. They had five minutes to talk strategy before they were broken out and could only communicate as a team over the headsets.

They stayed out till three that morning playing man hunt tag. When they arrived back to the house, most were too tired to make it to their rooms and therefore fell asleep in the large entertainment room spread out over the various pieces of furniture. It's a good thing their flight wasn't early in the morning.

* * *

Greed. Lust. Envy. Idle. Vanity. Wrath. Gluttony. These are the makings of disaster. Most beings may have one or two in large proportions but generally they're balanced with the good. But when making minions to do your bidding, you add large portions of all the deadliest variety. Mix it with fire and let simmer in hell and you're left with the perfect enemy.

Trigon created two: one boy and one girl. He gave them the names of Caethes and Haydn Aukai.

"What is your mission" Trigon asked.

"To find the trigger." Caethes recited.

"Ignite the source of hate." Haydn enumerated.

Trigon smiled a toothy smile and glared back at his helpless wife. "What have you to say, dear Arella? How do you propose that our daughter will stop me now?"

Arella, still crippled with eighty years, picked her head up to look at him. Her skin hung from her bones in a deathly sort of way and her limp body shook with the effort. But her eyes were stone cold and filled with malice. "Raven is stronger than you think, Trigon."

Trigon laughed; the sound echoed throughout the volcano and turned back to his minions.

"Go. Teach my wife the meaning of defeat."

From: Dark Shadow To: Young Hero

_Dear Robin,_

_Thank you so much for my bracelet. It's amazing. Are those real emeralds? I wear it all the time. _

_So we leave for the Dwyer Islands in a couple hours. It's funny that our group keeps growing and yet no one is extending their family. You know what else I find amusing? I watch these shows with Jinx sometimes… what does she call them again? … soap operas, I think. All the teenagers on there are dating and doing other… private things. They have stupid problems, like who just stole whose boyfriend, or one friend just stabbed another in the back over some new thing. And yet, there are six permanent residents on my grounds, with several frequent visitors, and yet not one of us ever has similar problems. I mean sure, there is the past "secrets" and all the back history but now, it's like and slow book. There are no boyfriends or girlfriends (my being married doesn't count), no stupid fights anymore. _

_So my question to you is: which is more realistic? My easy paced, real life struggles or those on the soap operas with devastating revelations and teenage dramas? If given the option, I think I would choose my life._

_Talk to you soon, I hope. _

_Yours,_

_Raven_


	7. Dwyer Islands

From: Young Hero To: Dark Shadow

_Dearest Raven,_

_It's good to hear you're enjoying your vacation. Everyone needs one every now and again. Do you recommend the Dwyer Islands so far? What has been your favorite part? Meet any interesting people?_

_I've been taking a bit of a break myself. You know, let some others take out the garbage every once in a while. I can't be the only one doing all the dirty work. _

_I can't write long today. I'm expected to dinner with a group of friends shortly. I just wanted to tell you I miss you. I saw a dress that you would look gorgeous in and thought of you. Although, to be honest, I don't think I've ever seen you in anything you don't look radiant in. Ok, no more cliché mushiness. Talk t you soon, I hope._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Robin_

Itinerary:

There were eight islands that made up the Dwyer Islands. They planned to visit them all. They arranged accordingly so Ajah could enjoy most of the vacation before heading to America. Their first stop would be to Ortygia, Island number one. They'd spend the arriving night and one day here in a huge hotel suite, exploring the many beaches and dance clubs. The two children would be attending an amusement park and dinner parties at a children's castle. Later that night they'd take a night ferry to Island number seven, Rinji. Rinji was just about completely covered in forests, with houses in trees and rope bridges connecting them. There was supposed to be some amazing shopping here. They planned to spend one day here and one night.

The next morning they were taking another ferry to Island number four, Iniss. Iniss wasn't exactly an island per se. It consisted of many rivers where the group planned to do some white water rafting on their first day there. The second day was planned to simply lie around and enjoy the sun. Around mid morning of the third day on Iniss, they were taking a three minute flight to Island number two, Denholm. This island was completely flat and grassy, with a giant valley exactly in the center. The buildings were simply grass huts lined all around so as not to disturb the phenomenal view. They would spend one day here going on safari to see all the amazing valley dwelling animals. They'd not spend a night on this island, but instead take a commuter train overnight across the bridge connecting Islands two and three, Ember. Ember was a huge volcano that occasionally sputtered lava every couple months. There were hot springs spread out as well as some amazing views. They'd spend two days here exploring the giant volcanic island.

On day eight of their vacation they would bring Ajah back to Ortygia and say goodbye. She'd board the plane as Phadia Dell and exit in Jump City as Ajah Cyrus. Raven would call the next day to make sure she hadn't run into any trouble.

They'd spend day eight on Ortygia relaxing and doing what they pleased before heading off to Rhona, Island number five. Here'd they'd spend two days on the rocky lands, hiking and exploring the terrain. They'd stay in a cave motel and experience truly native living, according to the brochure.

Then they planned to rent a large limo (and a driver of course) and be driven to Rhona's neighboring island, Ellary, Island number six. This island was supposed to be a truly remarkable place for it's said to hold the Elder Tree, the oldest tree on Earth. It's measured to be nearly a mile around the trunk and several miles high. The roots that came out of the ground were like giant bridges that tourists took millions of pictures with each year. The group would spend two days on Ellary.

Very early on day twelve, they were headed to Island eight, Cytherea. This was supposed to be one of the most romantic islands in the southern hemisphere. The weather was almost entirely perfect three hundred and fifty-four days a year. They'd spend two days here, where Robin and Raven would celebrate their one year anniversary, even though it was a little past now.

Day fourteen would be spent back on Ortygia where they'd spend the day doing whatever they wanted. It would be relaxing prior to heading back home. They'd spend the night in a villa and then head back to Rajmech the next day.

ORTYGIA, ISLAND 1:

They landed around dinner time and the party of ten dropped their luggage off at Hotel Anabel. Their rooms were on the twenty-third floor, suites twelve and thirteen. Each suite housed five bedrooms, so they'd have to double up. To accommodate accordingly, they were paired: Raven and Terra, Jinx and Star, Robin and Cy, BB and Oliver, Ajah and Cortni.

After settling in, the group headed to the fancy hotel restaurant to order dinner. That night they gathered in the suite around the television to rest and watch movies. They laughed like they were one big family, each enjoying the other's company.

The next morning, Raven headed out with Terra. Their goal was to scout out the beaches and perhaps prospective activities.

"So, I've been thinking."

"Oh really?" Raven asked.

Terra grinned. "Yes. Remember the night that the four of us girls went out to the Pier and played with the local boy populace?"

"Yes." Raven answered with narrowed eyes.

"Well, these islands are the perfect place to find more boys. You never know, you could find Mr. Right."

"And how long have you been thinking this through?"

"Oh, for about seven minutes now." She laughed.

Raven shook her head. "I don't know, Terra. I may not be happily married in a relationship of my choosing, but I am still married. It just feels so wrong."

Terra pushed her lightly. "If Star can handle it for a night, so can you. Besides, I didn't say you had to have an illicit affair."

Just then a pair of delicious looking guys happened to walk in their path, passed them to the beach. They watched the two girls as they went, Terra giving them quite the seductive smile. "Come on, Raven." She said lowly, leaning in close. "Take your pick."

They were very nice looking. And it was true she didn't have to do a thing that she didn't want to do.

Terra nudged her lightly. "I won't ever leave your side. You know, unless you want me to." She winked.

Raven rolled her eyes but gave in. "Fine. It could be fun."

Terra squealed in excitement and grabbed her hand, leading her down to the beach. They spent several minutes scoping out the local crowd and then laying out their back story. It was easy enough to say they were foreign. Each held the same exotic accent and had distinctly lighter skin.

They chose two dark men tossing a football back and forth. One had dark red hair and the other dark blonde. They each wore shorts and nothing else. They were pretty sculpted and beautifully tanned. It looked like neither had female companions – at least not on the beach.

Raven and Terra positioned themselves off to the side behind the red-head, Raven's pick. They lay out on the beach for a few moments, giving the boys the chance to admire them. They did. Then as the ball was being thrown to the red-head, Raven used her telekinesis to move the ball higher and further back to land in front of the girls. There would be no way that the boy would be able to catch it unless he had powers of his own.

The ball landed at Raven's feet. She looked up with a grin as the boy came hustling over. He flashed her a heart-breaking smile and Raven offered him the ball.

"Hey ladies." He said. "Sorry about that. The wind must have carried it."

"Hi." Both answered.

"We don't mind." Raven said.

He grinned further. "Can you throw a ball?" He offered her the football back.

Raven shrugged. "You could teach me."

"Alright." He said and offered her his hand. "My name is Apolo. He's Sol." Apolo gestured to his friend a ways away.

Raven placed hers in his and let him guide her to her feet. "I'm Amaris. This is my friend, Chandria."

He nodded to Terra. Apolo placed the ball in her hands and positioned them along the stitching. Then he pulled her arm back and gave her direction. She tossed it. It didn't spiral and it really didn't make it that far to reach Sol.

"That's pretty good for a first timer." Apolo said. "You two wanna play?"

Terra grinned. "Absolutely." She ran off to grab the ball. There was just enough sand covering it that she could manipulate it to move through the air the way she wanted it too. It flew through the air in a perfect spiral and ended at his chest. He caught it perfectly. Terra grinned.

They played well into the afternoon. Raven improved with 'practice.' In reality, she just started using her mind to control the ball better. After a while of just passing it back and forth, they decided to team up and play against each other. Apolo and Chandria vs. Sol and Amaris. Solaris and Chandolo, they joked. It was purposefully paired that way, so when the tackling came about, the right pairs worked out.

After ball, they walked the beach for a while before ending at a tiki bar and got some daiquiris.

"So." Apolo said, placing his arm around Raven's shoulders. "What brings the two of you to Ortygia?"

"We're on summer vacation." Terra said. "Then we head back to school."

"Yes." Raven said. "Freshman year, collage. It's gonna be great."

Sol laughed. "A couple of youngins."

Terra grinned. "Not that young."

Sol pulled her a bit closer. "Well that's good."

Apolo rolled his eyes. "You two grow up together?"

Raven nodded. "We've been friends since pre-k."

Terra giggled. "Yea, ever since duck, duck, goose."

"What about you?"

"We met a few years ago. We're lifeguards here on the beach. It's our day off." Apolo answered.

"And you spend it at work?" Terra teased.

"Is there a better place to be?" Sol asked. "If we hadn't been here, we'd not have met."

They talked for a while longer before Raven and Terra received texts from Robin that they wanted to meet for dinner. Terra pouted. She was all for ditching the gang to hang with the two boys. But knowing Robin, he'd probably send the search party after them. So they said their good-byes and departed to the boardwalk.

BB was waiting outside for them. He couldn't contain his excitement for them to make it to the door so he ran to catch them.

"Guess what?" He began.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I met my dream girl. She's perfect!"

Terra and Raven exchanged a look. "Oh, really? And who is she? Where is she?" Terra asked.

"Her name is Liberty-Belle, but we can call her Libby. I met her in the arcade. She's inside with Star right now. Oh, you're gonna love her, Raven! She's great."

He grabbed their wrists and pulled them along, hurrying them through the door and to the back where they had their own dining room. There were certainly enough of them to warrant their own room.

The odd girl out was easy to find. She had bright purple hair and was short and slight, a tiny stick figure of a person. She had a warm smile and talked happily with Star. BB let go of Terra's hand and pulled Raven over.

"Libby. This is Raven."

Libby smiled happily. "Hi. BB's told me all about you."

Raven wasn't quite sure how to take this. Why was BB all about Raven right now? She shook the new girl's hand and smiled back. "Nice to meet you."

BB arranged it so Libby was sitting next to Raven and then Robin on her other side. Terra was at the far end of the table between Star and Cy. She looked down at Raven with question.

Raven shrugged.

Later that night as the two girls were readying for bed on the night ferry, Terra asked, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea. It was definitely on the odd side."

RINJI, ISLAND 7:

They awoke early, early enough to see the rising sun over the horizon as their ferry pulled on to the dock at Rinji. Rinji looked absolutely phenomenal. The only thing on the ground was simply the dock, boat house and the stairs to get into the trees. The trees were giant. The canopy was miles above and two thirds of the ways up were the tree houses. It was an amazing view; completely indescribable.

They checked in to their house, dropped off their luggage and simply strolled around until the shops opened up. Raven took several pictures thinking this could be some good reference to for her business. Wouldn't it be fun to have room with areas suspending in the air? Or how about a whole house being amidst an indoor terrarium with rope bridges connecting all the rooms? Or maybe she could just build several houses in the trees; a little neighborhood. Whatever she used the images for, it would turn out awesome.

Nearing eight o'clock, Terra grabbed her hand and steered her off in a different direction from the group. When Raven questioned her, she said she couldn't stand the lovey-dovey glances BB and Libby were exchanging. Raven hadn't realized that Libby was coming with them but apparently BB wasn't willing to let her stay on her vacation island.

So Raven and Terra walked the many bridges until the shops opened. The brochure had been right; the shopping here was the best Raven had ever seen. She'd never been one for shopping but on Rinji she'd made an exception. She and Terra seemed to like the same things, they held interest in the same shops. They laughed over the same situations and scoffed at the same clothing.

While Terra was in a dressing room attempting to try on a dress three sizes too small, Raven leaned against the door and reflected on their relationship. When Raven had arrived on Drake Grounds, Jinx had been the obvious pick for a friend. Raven was glad that she hadn't listened to everyone else. This last year could have been hell for her but with Terra around to lighten the mood and bright Raven back to her senses, it hadn't been all that bad.

The thought made her frown though. She's been fortunate so far. After all her fighting against Robin and the others, they really hadn't deserved it.

"You know what?" Raven said through the door.

"Hmm?" Terra answered.

"I'm really lucky to have you."

"Oh, Raven. Please don't tell me you're going to get all mushy sentimental on me." Terra laughed.

Raven did too. "I'm not. I was just thinking though, what Cortni said the other day that we were all lucky to have one another. I don't know if I'm lucky to have everyone, but I am to have our friendship. Things could have taken a different turn, ya know?"

"Raven, everything happens for a reason." She stuck her head out the door but kept the rest of her hidden. "I haven't had a friend since I was five back in Sedi." She shrugged. "Sometimes the things you didn't know you were missing show up in unexpected ways."

Raven nodded. "I think I might owe everyone an apology."

Terra scrunched her face. "For what?"

"The way I treated everyone. The way I still kinda do."

Again Terra shrugged. "I wouldn't. Forgive and forget. That's this group's moto."

"Really? Somehow I don't think that applies to everything I _haven't_ heard."

Terra laughed. "True enough. Some things are unforgivable. In that case, live and let live."

Raven didn't bother to ask what was unforgivable. Why bother? It certainly didn't matter now.

"So," Terra prompted. "Ready to see my dress?"

Raven nodded, a grin spreading across her lips.

Terra stepped out and did a little spin. Raven almost fell on the floor laughing. It looked like a tube sock that barely covered her breasts and butt, stretched to its max.

"I take it you don't think I should buy it."

Raven only laughed harder. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Terra giggled. "I am." And she disappeared behind the door once more. "Glad I could lighten the mood though."

---

They later found this cute little bistro near… well, there was no way to tell location. It was north of the shop and east of the house they were renting. The food was ok, but the waiting staff was what looked appetizing. Terra's words, Raven noted. Not that she didn't totally disagree. They were very nice to look at.

After lunch they headed to the place everyone (and many signs) was calling the "Canopy Walk." It was quite the walk, but there were many shops to stop at along the way. They found the stairs that seemed to lead into the sky and paid the twelve dollars to climb them.

The Canopy Walk was just that. There was rope bridges scattered across much of the canopy of the trees. The view was worth a million dollars. They could see Island Ember's volcanic smoke from here and the huge Elder Tree on Island Ellary. The view would go on forever if the world was flat and it was clear skies everywhere. It was breathtaking. Raven took several pictures from every direction. It was great art.

"I think I could live here." Terra said.

Raven nodded. "It would be weird to never have you feet touch the ground. Just think, some of the people who live here have never set foot on the earth. They live and die in the trees."

"It's crazy. And not just because I'm so connected with the earth."

That night they sat around the house and listened to Libby tell of her life in the islands. She truly was an island girl, born and raised on Ortygia. BB listened to her with complete adoration in his big puppy eyes.

INISS, ISLAND 4:

They no sooner had dropped off their luggage in the cabin, than Robin shooed them out the door to the rafting station. Here they were suited up with life vests, helmets and oars and assigned to an instructor. They had some brief instruction before they grabbed their raft and headed to the launching point. Cy was picked to be in the front and hop out when needed. He was alright with that.

Ajah and Cortni were assigned to stay in the middle and enjoy the ride. They were so light they might have been flipped off when going through rough waters otherwise. The dam was scheduled to open at 8:22 am.

There wasn't much to say about it except that is was one of the best experiences they'd had in their lives. Raven and Robin agreed that they'd have to make a yearly feat of rafting, try new rivers and rougher waters when their experience increased. Jinx had been a bit frightened but Libby was able to soothe her with some cute stories of other rafting trips she's attended.

They'd ate a large lunch on the river and then enjoyed the scenery and the water until they ended in the delta. From here they took a little cruiser to town (which consisted of nothing really considering this island was made of largely of rivers and streams running through it) where they played pool until dinner time. The group opted to head back to their cabin and have Cy cook for them instead of going to another restaurant. Libby joined him in the kitchen to help prepare a traditional island cuisine. It was very delightful, as Star described.

The next they were off to enjoy themselves doing whatever they liked. Terra thought it might be nice to include her sister in their plans today. Raven thought this was because there were very few native males on this island to fraternize with. Terra said she was mostly right.

So Cortni and Ajah joined the two of them. They rented a dinghy and patrolled the water ways throughout Iniss. Sometimes they just laid back and enjoyed the sun heating their skins and other times they maneuvered through the busy streams. Occasionally they found small shopping plazas on the waterside and stopped to take a look around.

The group met at an eatery that evening and enjoyed an hibachi meal. The entertainment was wonderful. Robin almost caught the rice clumps several times in his mouth; once he fell over backwards. That was a good laugh.

The next morning, the group now consisting to eleven boarded an eighteen passenger plane for the three minute flight to their next island destination.

DENHOLM, ISLAND 2:

They paid a bus hop to bring their luggage to the train station and keep it safe while they went on their safari. Around eleven it began to rain. Raven thanked whatever god there was that it wasn't poring but still by the end of the day, they were pleased to get on the train and out of the drizzling rain.

Raven was able to take some amazing pictures of grazing animals and some exotic creatures only found on Denholm. Again it would make good art to put in some of her houses. Libby suggested she be a photographer on the side. BB had laughed saying Raven didn't have time to breathe the way it was managing one business. Raven considered throwing some mud at him.

EMBER, ISLAND 3:

The volcano might have been pretty amazing from Island Rinji but up close it was a sight to behold. It sputtered every now and then, giving off great puffs of black smoke into the air. When Ajah became concerned that it might erupt while they were on it, Libby reassured her by saying it had just done so a month prior and most likely wouldn't for another ten to sixty-five days. Ajah was not nearly as comforted as Libby had no doubt intended.

Star had decided today should be a girls day, where they enjoyed the hot springs together and have girl talk. Of course, Libby had to attend too. Ajah and Cortni were excused because of their age. Ajah decided she needed to stay down on land with Oliver who planned to just hang out in the bungalow. Cortni went with BB. Where? No one asked.

So the girls dressed in the swim suits with wraps around their waists and headed to the many springs. They paid to have a private one.

"I've seen the movie where the volcano became too hot and the springs boiled the people in them instantly." Jinx said standing on the edge.

"That's comforting." Terra said as she climbed in.

"Don't worry. These springs are monitored hourly." Libby said.

"Fortunately the volcano sticks to a schedule." Terra said, her words laced in sarcasm.

Raven hid a smile by looking at the surrounding foliage. Jinx covered a laugh with a cough.

"So," Star said. "You have been married for now one year, Raven. What is your thought on this?"

Raven sighed. She hated to discuss this stuff. Especially now when there was a new person among their ranks whom it was none of their business.

"I have no thoughts on it." Raven deadpanned.

Terra grinned and pointed out to Star that maybe later they could have their girl talk. Perhaps when they were back at Achir Casilda. Jinx attempted to subtly point out that they had a guest. Star was not fast to catch on but she agreed none the less.

So instead the spoke of, what else but boys. They were teenagers after all.

"I'll tell you, the best looking bunch of guys are on Cytherea. The islands' named for the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. It would only make sense. Anyways, there's this little club called Jaranescia where the teenagers swarm. But even better is the Lora Loni. It's almost magical. It's this back cove sand bar with a lagoon that isn't advertised in the brochures. It's only told by those who've been invited. I can show you where if you'd like."

Terra decided the girl may be of some use after all. As the group talked, Raven realized that they weren't easy on outsiders. They had to prove useful and somewhat fit into the puzzle that they were for them to be accepted. She could see Terra's like of Libby increase a bit now. Star was already in love with her. But then, Star loves everybody. Jinx wasn't really on or off the Libby boat.

Star decided that they needed some pictures taken. So she hired a kabana boy to just pick up the camera every time he walked by and snap a few photos.

The group stayed in the spring until sunset, when they decided to head back and find everyone else. When they arrived back at the bungalow, Cy had been cooking barbeque. The smell was amazing. After dinner they played games, clean games since they had a few children.

The next day the group set out to explore the volcano. They hired a tour guide who knew the best spots. Raven took many pictures. The lava springs gave her so many ideas for designs that pictures just weren't enough. She called herself and left a voicemail so she'd not forget. Just in case.

The next morning Cy made them breakfast before they took the ferry back to Ortygia.

ORTYGIA, ISLAND 1:

It was day eight. Ajah was leaving them to head for America. The ferry ride was pleasant and took them the majority of the morning and then right away they took Ajah – No, Phadia – to the airport.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I promise." Raven said.

Ajah hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Raven. For everything."

Raven hugged her back. "If you run in to any problems at all, just call me. Robin set up someone to escort you through the trip. Her name is Cassie. She's your aunt so remember that and act accordingly."

Ajah nodded.

Raven walked her to the terminal check in and they waited for Cassie to show up. Half an hour prior to take off, she came.

"Phadia!" She called.

Raven and Ajah turned. She was tall with blonde/red hair. She could very well have been a distant relative. Raven squeezed Ajah's hand. She broke into a huge grin and ran to Cassie.

"Auntie Cassie! You made it." And they collided in a hug just as if they had known each other all of Ajah's life.

Raven smiled and waved them off. She spent the remainder of the day worrying about whether or not they would run into trouble. Qeb's situation worried her more than Bri's had simply because they had known and predicted how Slade would react and therefore planned accordingly. Father Demesthanes was unpredictable because no one knew him well enough to predict how he'd react to one of his daughter's missing. They planned the best they could with the information Qeb had given them.

The weird thing was no one had heard a thing that Father Demesthanes even knew his daughter was missing. There had been no news report or questionings through town. It was as if she'd never existed.

So Raven stayed around the beach house with her cell phone in case there was a problem.

RHONA, ISLAND 5:

They took the ferry over early in the morning and checked in to their cave-room. It was sparse with only torches to light the way. There were no beds, but instead hay piles stacked in various places to sleep on. They'd be covered with animals' skins for blankets have when having to use the facilities… well, Raven would be making some trips into town.

Raven forced herself not to call Qeb until mid-morning when she excused herself from the group. They had made a safe landing in Jump City and Ajah Cyrus had joined her family at the airport. Raven let out a sigh of relief and was able to spend the rest of the day concentrating on having fun with the rest of them.

They spent the entire day hiking the east side of the island. It wasn't exactly a hike since the mountains weren't mountains per se. the island was covered in rocky plateaus, small mountains made of boulders.

The second day they spent maneuvering the west side of the island.

At night they were herded around a huge camp fire and the locals prepared fish cooked on flat rocks. There were flame roasted vegetable kebobs of the native vegetation, many things the group had never seen before (except Libby, that is). And for desert there were a few fruit dishes. These were the best part of the meal.

That night they hired a limo and driver to take them to Ellary.

ELLARY, ISLAND 6:

They stayed in a chalet at the edge of the tree line for the night and the next morning they started out to the heart of the forest. The forest wasn't anything like that of Rinji. First of all, there were no tree house dwellings and it was seemingly scarce of rope bridges. But it was beautiful just the same. It was densely packed with huge trees and green flora. It seemed more like a rain forest than that of the normal forest.

It took most of the morning to march through the trees when they finally started seeing signs that the Elder Tree was near. First it was the way the trees started growing in a circle around the Elder Tree. There were some freaks of nature where the roots of the Elder Tree were growing through trunks of other trees. And for several hundred feet there were just roots, huge roots sticking up through the ground, twisting in strange ways and then going back under ground. Some roots were smooth while others were covered in back. Some towered over them like a bridge before burying themselves underneath their feet once more. Some roots even have vines and branches with leaves growing from them. One in particular draped like a veil from its root host. A door way of sorts.

But none of this phenomena matched that of the Elder Tree itself. To say that it towered over them was an understatement. To say it was so big around that the group couldn't even circle it, not even half circle it hand-to-hand around the trunk only added to its wonder. The tree was unparalleled by anything the group had ever seen before.

Again, Raven took several pictures of this area and the surrounding.

They didn't start their way back until well past dusk when they had to maneuver through the trees with flashlights. It was just past midnight when the group made it to their chalet.

The second day on Ellary, Terra decided to spend the day with her sister, to do sisterly-bonding stuff. Raven only laughed and waved them off. Oliver and Star were spending the day with BB and Libby. That left Robin, Cy, Raven and Jinx.

The four sat around the beach for a while before Jinx came up with one of her famous games.

"Let's play war!"

The four looked at each other and grinned.

War didn't consist of a table and a deck of cards. Actually there were no cards involved. Instead they bought hundreds of balloons and filled them with colored water. They started out on the beach, digging small trenches and moving furniture around to make a more habitable war zone. Then they invited a bunch of teenagers from the beach, gave each one of two colored bandanas to wrap around their heads… then it was war!

It lasted for hours. So long, that they needed to go buy more balloons to refill their supplies. Raven had been dyed orange after being hit with several orange colored water balloons in a row and then the sun drying it into her skin, it was better than Robin fared though. He turned brown. They had a good laugh at that. Especially when Terra got home.

They spent the night laughing. Robin took no less than seven showers to try to get the brown out. It faded some but not completely. Terra loved this the most.

In the morning Robin hired a bunch of kids to pick up the balloon remains. For every balloon they picked up, they'd receive a dollar. There were nine volunteers. One made out with over $350. Then they took the ferry to Cytherea, their last island unvisited.

CYTHEREA, ISLAND 8:

Robin and Raven decided this would be the best place to celebrate their one year anniversary. So after lunch the two departed from the others and headed in town. Robin had told Raven once about the museums and aquariums he'd been to as a child. Raven had expressed interest then so Robin thought it would be nice to head to a large aquarium. They advertised a whale show so Robin bought tickets. In the center of the aquarium, going up five stories, was a huge take filled with thousands of brightly colored fish.

They were allowed to pet the sting rays and feet some baby sharks. They also found specially shaped aquariums that rounded out in the middle like domes, so you could go under the rim and come up in the middle. The fish could swim completely around you.

But Raven's favorite part was the water tunnel. It was a thousand foot long tunnel that went under the aquarium that was covered in a glass dome. The tank was filled with the bigger fish, dolphins and peaceable sharks.

When they left, the two headed to the marina where a yacht was waiting for them. They enjoyed a candle lit dinner and then sat under the stars. They shared stories of their home lives from when they were younger. Raven tried to remember her mother and father and what it was like when she lived back in the states. She told him how Red X had brought her back her teddy bear from when they were in daycare together.

He told her of all the games the Drake siblings used to play. And how Jinx had started to come up with her wild games. Then they relayed all that they'd done while on the islands separated. Raven left out the part where she and Terra played with the boys.

At ten o'clock there were fireworks, the most beautiful Raven had ever seen. They sat back in their lounge chairs and watched, welcoming the cooler wind on the water.

"Happy Anniversary, Raven." Robin said while a particularly beautiful flower exploded in the sky.

Raven gave a little chortle. "You too, Tim."

"It hasn't been so bad, has it? This year, I mean."

Raven shook her head. "No."

"But…" Robin prompted.

Raven smirked a little. "I'm sorry I've been so prejudice towards you from the beginning. I'll admit that it's still not entirely gone. And though I acknowledge the fact that it's wrong and you don't deserve my actions – most of the time – I can't help but act the way I do. My whole life's been a lie and dictated for me. I just…"

"Feel trapped?"

Raven looked over to him. "Exactly. I think its how this whole arranged marriage is done. Its one thing to know you're marrying someone of your parent's choosing when you're younger and grow up knowing this and socializing with your partner. It's another to know nothing about it and have it sprang on you at your thirteenth birthday."

"Are you telling me that things could have been different had we known each other all our lives and known this is how it was to be?"

Raven shrugged. "I think it's a good possibility. But it doesn't really matter. It's theory. The past can't change."

They sat in silence watching the last of the fireworks. When they had finished and the yacht had started them back towards land, Raven said, "Just so you know. I don't hate you anymore."

Robin gave her a small smile.

As they walked back to their lodge, Robin said, "Sometimes I think you should."

The next morning, Raven received a phone call from her hero. She ran outside to take the call in private and talked to him for an hour and fifteen minutes. It was so nice and though she hadn't been in a bad mood at all, she was considerably more cheerful. Although, not to the extent of Star cheery.

Raven, Terra, Libby and BB spent the morning tossing a Frisbee around on the beach. And after lunch they had a battle of the sexes volley ball match. It's hard to say who won considering no one was really around to referee. After dinner, Libby took the girls out to show them the club, Jaranescia. They stayed there for a while, Jinx found a boy she insisted accompany her to their next destination. He didn't mind considering he was with five girls.

Lora Lani was a beautiful place. The entrance was hidden among rocks and it was like a small maze to get through. But once you arrived, it took your breath away. The lagoon was the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool. The water seemed to glow blue as if there were little lights littered all over the bottom. The sky looked like a velvet purple with twinkling start scattered throughout like diamonds. There were tiki torches lining the area and besides the moon, was the only source of light.

Libby had been right. It was an enchanting place. Almost like something from a dream or fairy tale.

Jinx (now known as Hermosa for the night) went off almost immediately to the area where there were couples dancing with her date, Syon whom she dragged along from the club.

Oddly enough, Star found someone right away. She had no problem taking off her right this night. She stuck it in her purse and rounded up with a boy named Ludwig. Star would be called Caresse.

Terra quickly explained the rules to Libby, assigned the remaining names (Raven would be Miri; Terra would be Isra; Libby would be Yukari) and then ran off after someone who already caught her attention.

Libby looked to Raven with a brow raised. "Is this moral?"

"Don't you ever want to be something you're not, just for a day?"

Libby frowned as she looked to the ground. "But I just met BB. I don't really want to screw things up now."

Raven didn't feel the necessity to point out that BB would be leaving the islands in just over twenty-four hours. "The thing you need to know about girl time," Raven began, gaining Libby's attention, "is that what happens here, stays here."

Libby nodded.

Raven dragged her to the water and they hovered near the side. It wasn't long before two guys came over to them and sparked up a conversation. It was only a few minutes before Libby was smiling again. Apparently Galen had something she was interested in.

Raven spent the evening as Miri with her date Phex. They swam in the lagoon and then danced on the beach under the moonlight. There's something almost magical about dancing in the moonlight that Raven found serene and relaxing. When they sat at the bar drinking mimosa's they were joined by Terra and Dash.

When the group of girls met up again at one am, they walked back to the lodge chatting about the boys they met. Star went on and on about Ludwig as if he were her dream guy. Maybe he was. It wouldn't matter once they walked through the door though. As soon as they did, the boys would never be mentioned again.

The next morning they took a commuter boat back to Ortygia, where they'd spend the last day of their vacation.

ORTYGIA, ISLAND 1:

Raven couldn't think of the last time she's had a better vacation. Sure her adoptive parents brought her to some places when she was younger but nothing could compare to this. And perhaps her biological mother had taken her places too, but she had been too young to remember. Either way, it had been a blast here.

There was still one day left though. The group had gathered around in the villa to discuss any last minute things they wanted to do while on Ortygia. No one could pin point one thing that couldn't wait for the next trip because surely they'd have to come back.

Mostly the group sat around. Terra and Raven went through the items they'd purchased through their island hopping. They each ended up with an additional suitcase. But that was ok. The trip had been worth it. They story swapped for hours, telling about the different adventures they had.

And then came the bomb.

"Libby and I've been thinking." BB began.

Everyone turned to them, positioning themselves to be comfortable for this conversation.

"We don't really want to say good-bye so… we thought that one of us would move to the other's home. We were hoping that you would accept Libby on Achir Casilda." BB asked Robin and Raven. "I could put her to work in my department or I'm sure one of the others could use another hand. If not I'm sure she can find a job in town. Either way, we'd like for her to come home with us."

Robin and Raven looked at each other. It was hard to tell what the other was thinking. But it was obvious neither were too thrilled with the idea. Secrets had always been an issue when it came to the misfit group of teens. Letting more into their ranks wasn't necessarily a good thing. Sure it was nice extending friendship when the important stuff could be easily avoided. But it had been nice this last year using their powers freely on their home property, not having to cover it up for anything. Now it would start over again.

Raven looked to everyone in turn. Of course Star was excited but then again, she wasn't really included in the decision making process. She didn't reside on Achir Casilda.

Jinx only frowned but didn't say a whole lot. Terra crossed her arms completely put out. Now she's have to pretend to work on the grounds instead of making them clearly succumb to her will alone. Cy looked fairly indifferent. Then again, he'd been wearing hologram rings the last two weeks covering up his true appearance. So had BB which is what bothered Raven about this. Did he really like hiding under a pretend image of something he'd never be?

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, Libby. But I don't think that's such a good idea." Robin began.

"And why not? Before you imply what you're going to, remember you let Raven in and Cortni. Sure we had no choice on Raven but we did Cortni. So what's your reasoning there?" BB demanded.

Raven didn't say anything.

"I think this needs to be a group discussion." Robin said. "Just the residents."

"Fine." BB said. He stood and looked to Libby. "Please excuse us for a moment while we talk about you."

Libby smiled and nodded.

Cy rolled his eyes.

Star, Oliver and Cortni stayed with Libby while the remainder headed outside to the beach. They made a small circle.

"So." BB said, wasting no time getting the discussion under way.

"We know nothing about her. How do you even know this is a serious relationship?" Jinx said.

"We could allow her on the grounds, reveal all our secrets and she could decide she doesn't want to be there. Or maybe you'll eventually break up." Terra said.

"You may enjoy living in a holograph, BB, but I don't." Cy said.

"So that's it then?" BB said. "There really isn't going to be a discussion, is there? You've all made up your minds that you don't want Libby there and there'll be no convincing you otherwise."

"That's not it." Robin said.

"That is it. She's not a little girl parading around after you, and she's not Raven, therefore you have no intention of letting her come home with me."

"BB. Really-"

"Yes, really. You reject anything new. She could be the best thing that's happened to us in a long time but you don't want to see it because you didn't find her first."

"The information she could leak…" Cy said.

BB rolled his eyes. "Is the same that any of could."

"But wouldn't because it involves us and our safety." Terra said.

"This isn't fair!"

"You don't have to live there, you know." Said Jinx.

Terra's eyes got wide, sharing the look that Cy and Robin mirrored. Raven held her breath. BB remained silent for a long time.

"You're right. Maybe I was stupid to think that I had great friends. You know, all I did with Libby was talk you guys up, telling her how great you all are. And here I am, the foolish one, remembering that I don't really have friends here. Only companions that would sooner let me go than have me be happy with their blessings. Forgive me for thinking otherwise." BB stood and started to the water.

"Nice, Jinx." Terra said. And she ran after him.

Cy glared at her too. "Was that really necessary?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you weren't thinking it. I'm sure Terra was too, but she-"

"Had some consideration for BB's feelings." Raven interjected.

Jinx looked insulted and extremely put out.

"Look, what if we do a trial run. You know, give her a chance to… fit in, I guess." Robin said.

Cy looked down to his rings. "I guess these aren't exactly horrible. They're better than the sweats I used to wear. And I don't really mind being looked at like I'm human opposed to a machine."

Raven shrugged. "It's not like I go around parading my… mind crap."

Jinx giggled involuntarily.

"Then if for no other reason than to make BB happy, we should give her a chance. On a month to month basis where we're all meet again and make a decision on the upcoming month." Robin said.

They nodded in agreement.

So the following day, instead of nine boarding the plane, ten did one more and returned to Achir Casilda. It was nice to be home. It was even nicer to see that they would have neighbors. There was a moving van right across the street and numerous movers unloading the possessions.

From: Dark Shadow To: Young Hero

_Dear Robin,_

_I'm attaching some pictures of the places I've been. The islands are so amazing. I almost wish I could live there. I think someday I will at least own a house there. Maybe a time share. I don't know._

_Did I tell you that BB brought home a girl? It's so weird. BB's never shown interest in anything or anyone besides his animals. And now all of the sudden he's head over heels for this island girl. Almost like he's under a spell. It just occurred to me that perhaps he is. Would you wanna look up Liberty-Belle Lawrence from Ortygia Island? _

_By the way, I'm taking my business on to a national level. I have people in America now working for me. At least the eastern seaboard. Hopefully if things go well, I'll expand a little – or maybe a lot. It's super exciting. The pictures I attached I'm thinking of using as art pieces. Some of them could be really great. Let me know what you think._

_Ok, someone's at my door. Talk to you soon,_

_Yours,_

_Raven_


	8. Chapter 8

End Year One.


	9. New Neighbors

From: Young Hero To: Dark Shadow

_My Dearest Raven,_

_How've you been? I had a run in with Mammoth last night and my back is a little sore right now. I don't know how he got to be so enormous but he definitely needs to be cut back down to normal size. Fortunately, all bronze and no brains. Ah well, wounds heal; bruises disappear._

_I've been doing further research on your friend's girl. I know what I'd told you previously wasn't exactly suspicious or helpful. But I did find out that she doesn't actually live on Ortygia. She was born and raised there but for the last several years she's lived on Ember Island number three. Land of fire. I don't really know if that's helpful either. It surely doesn't mean anything to me. Maybe it will to you._

_I had an inquiry for your business. I mentioned that I'd seen some of your work to a client of the FBI and he'd just moved to Gotham. So I took his information. His name is Rex Mason. He's on the upper west side of Gotham, close to Dakota City. I've attached a copy of his business card with his contact information._

_I'm excited to see this break down version of your work. Let me know when it comes to America so I can check it out. _

_Anyways, I'll call you soon. I miss you like crazy,_

_Thinking of you always,_

_Robin_

Although the trip was great, really great, it was good to be home. Raven had missed her bed. And Halo. She missed her room and the business of her business. Twenty-four inquires awaited her when she arrived; 214 e-mails, thirteen eight by eleven envelopes stuffed with documents that needed signing, correspondence, review or correction, several dozen voicemails that needed to be addressed. It would have been very overwhelming had Jinx not offered to help.

Raven had completed seven projects over the months since Belle Vie Designs by Raven Drake had opened. And still she hadn't put everything into her portfolio yet. That seemed like an in-my-spare-time kind of project. It shouldn't be since it's what she shows prospective clients. So when Jinx had done all she could do, Raven set her to work organizing her portfolio.

"I think you should have one for Kole." Jinx said. "You know, since she's heading your office in America, it would be nice for her to be able to show your work to clients out there."

Raven grinned. "You're brilliant sometimes, Jinx. You know that?"

Jinx laughed.

That afternoon, Brok was coming to pick her up so she could meet Valy. They were working on a house, an _entire_ house – her first – in Sicopee. Valy would be on site, supervising drop off and set up. It would be nice to finally put a face to the name. Perhaps she could convince Valy to take a check for once. She's brought her checkbook but somehow knew it would be worthless trying.

But that wasn't scheduled for a few hours yet. So when Cy called them all around his lab, Raven was ready for the break. It was one thing being overwhelmed on day-to-day stuff. It was a completely separate when being overwhelmed from back stuff.

When the group was gathered, minus Libby and Cortni, Cy began his meeting.

"It's good that we've all picked identities for America ahead of time. I thought it would be best to start our lives out there now. So I had a few people I know find us three, four bedroom apartments to rent in the same complex. Tim, Brady and Roscoe are occupying one. Ro, Kaiyah and Jazmin are in another and then Hasilla and her husband Owen are in the third. I figured breaking it up boys, girls and then married couple was the wisest decision since we'd all be ranging from late teens to early twenties. Any concerns with this so far?" Cy asked.

"How is it being paid for?" Jinx asked.

Cy nodded. "I was getting there. We're all employed through different companies, through companies that one, don't exist and two, only require us to work for from home. Ro, Jazmin, Tim and Hasilla are also taking online courses at a local college. Even now as we speak; they are early graduates from high school and have been accepted based on "academic potential," I believe the letters stated.

"So anyways, that pay is getting put into each separate account, and payments are being made for rent, electricity, etc., by a friend of mine out there."

"Where is the money _really_ coming from?" BB asked.

"You're real accounts here. I'm having a portion transferred through several different dummy accounts weekly until they get deposited through the appropriate "work place" into the appropriate account."

"You're moving our money without our permission?" Jinx asked.

"Or knowledge." Terra pointed out.

"Do you all want to go?" Robin asked.

They nodded.

"Then there's the permission and now you know."

It was clear this wasn't a satisfactory answer but it passed without any more discussion.

"Isn't it suspicious that a bunch of teenagers are living on their own?" Raven asked.

"No. I mean it could be eventually. We have a few people watching; teenagers are being paid to walk in and out of the apartments on a regular basis that matches our age and descriptions." Cy answered. "Besides, records will show that we've been legally emancipated from our parents or other such business that would make our stay legal."

"Why the extra rooms?" Terra asked.

Cy grinned. "Our numbers seem to be growing. We've already added Star and Oliver to our plans that weren't originally included in our numbers. We're not sure how long Libby with be with us. And Cortni. Star and Oliver will be coming to the age next year at which time a child is expected shortly after. It's better to be safe than sorry, that's all."

Everyone was silent as this was being thought about.

"I'll have to sell my business to myself." Raven said thoughtfully. "How does Belle Vie Designs by Ro Azyr sound?"

"Exotic." BB answered.

"Foreign." Terra said.

"I think perhaps Ro better enlist in a design major at her online college. Perhaps you should also hire her as an intern eventually. Think you can manage to pump out some extra designs on the side?" Cy asked.

"Just add it to the list." Raven answered with a smirk.

"Well that's all I got for now. I'll keep you posted." Cy said.

"One last thing before we depart." Robin said, halting everyone in their departure. He pulled out a small draw-string bag and set it on the table they were gathered around. "With the upcoming dangers increasing, I thought it would be best if we had a means of instantaneous communication. So I asked Cy to design something for us." He pulled out little square plastic boxes and tossed one to each person. "I have a few extras because, as Cy pointed out, our numbers seem to keep growing. Basically they can be installed in whatever you'd like it to be installed in. They're made up of two pieces: the alarm and the communication device. Let Cy know how you'd like them to be installed and in what article of clothing or accessory and he'll get that done for you and give you a brief description of how to use them."

"How far do they reach?" BB asked turning the alarm over in his fingers.

"Infinite." Cy said.

"Ooo…" Terra said.

"Remember that they're needed to stay on your body at all times so whatever you'd like them attached to, it has to be a permanent feature in your wardrobe."

"Whose gonna contact Star about this?" Jinx asked.

"I'll be speaking to her in a few hours." Cy said.

And the meeting was dismissed.

When Raven returned to her room and her laptop, which was bombarded with numerous new email already. Raven sighed and quickly sifted through the spam. The thing about advertising a business email address is the amount of useless junk mail you receive to the quantity of actual inquiries. She'd deleted thirty-eight already when one caught her attention. The subject line read "Eight year old Duchess missing – second child to the royal family."

Of course Raven opened it to find a picture of Cortni and a large reward amount for any information or her whereabouts. The picture was clearly one posed from quite a long time ago and the current Cortni was now a year older and a little different looking. The email must have been in circulation for close to a year now.

Upon further investigation, the official Duke of Bellin Empire website now had two missing persons out, with neither found.

Raven dialed Terra on her cell phone and asked for her assistance.

Terra came soon thereafter. "What's up?"

"Do you know if Cortni's informed your family where she is?" Raven asked.

Terra shrugged. "I think so. She said she was going to send a letter. Why?"

Raven spun the laptop around for her to read the email with the Duke's website up next to it.

She could see the anger seep through Terra's body as if it were fire sweeping through her veins. She immediately called for her sister.

Cortni came with a hop and a grin. "Yes?"

"You never wrote mom and dad, did you?" Terra asked, not bothering to hide her anger.

Cortni's smile vanished. "Well, no. I forgot I guess."

"You forgot?!"

"You've never written them either."

"I've been missing for twelve years! Twelve years no one's bothered to look for me anymore than a simple missing persons add on the official website. What were you thinking?" Terra hollered.

Raven distinctly felt like she should leave the room unnoticed. But Cortni was still in the door.

"I was thinking that I wanted to spend time with my sister. I was thinking that if they knew where I was, then they'd come find me. And if they found me, they'd find you!" Cortni yelled back.

It was clear Terra could see her logic in this. That didn't quite deter her anger yet. "Cortni, they've already lost one child. You said it yourself, they think I'm dead. And now they're missing a second. Do you have any idea how they must be feeling? What they must be thinking? What they're going through?"

Cortni finally looked saddened. "I didn't mean to hurt them. I really didn't think I'd be gone this long. Maybe I thought that if I found you, you'd come home with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Cortni. This _is_ my home."

"I know that now." Cortni said sadly. "But what am I supposed to do? Now I have my sister. I can't go back to not having you in my life."

Terra sighed. "We'll think of something. I just wish you would have told me before we had to find out through an email."

"Sorry." Cortni said.

When Cortni left them, Terra turned to Raven. "Besides," she said. "What would the point be in making myself known to my family only to have to disappear again in a few years? It would only hurt them further and maybe worse."

Raven nodded. "We'll think of something." She repeated.

Brok stopped by shortly after in his uniform. Terra and Raven had been sitting around her room, going over some designs that Ro Azyr could have made. They were mostly old rejects that she'd discarded from current projects.

Terra had stood on guard when she'd seen him on her balcony. Raven quickly stood as well and held her arm.

"Remember, I told you Red X and I are friends?" Raven asked.

"Oh. Right." She said and straightened from her defensive position. "He's been a bad guy in my book for years. It's hard thinking otherwise."

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Raven said tugging her along. To her surprise Terra made resistance.

"Not a good idea, Rae." She said ignoring the raised brow from Raven at her shortened name. "If uniformed men aren't enemies, they're temptation. And I do believe you told me he was married."

Raven about laughed. She shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

Terra shrugged with a grin. "I really like men in uniform. It's a weakness."

"Fine, then." And she waved her off, stepping out on to her balcony with a little bag over her shoulder.

"Afternoon, Raven."

Raven smirked. "Hello, X."

He grabbed her hand and pushed the button on his belt. It was like a whirlwind circling around her, different colors spinning wildly in a spiral of illusion. When they stopped, it was inside what seemed to be a small trailer.

Raven looked wide-eyed. "Next time," she said, "we take my mode of transportation."

He laughed and disappeared behind a door. When he exited a few moments later it was in normal clothing. He gave her a handsome grin.

"I can't parade around your sites in my uniform. Someone might suspect I'm stealing something. So I change in Valy's trailer beforehand."

"So it's like you live in here then. They only see you go in and come out. Never anywhere else?"

Brok shook his head with a smile. He lifted the front of his shirt to show her the belt. "You always where something for your transport, right? So do I."

"I can't very well dislodge my mind." Raven said.

Brok gave her a weird look.

"Never mind." She said, shaking her head. "Let's go."

Brok wrapped his arm around her waist and they disappeared from the inside of the trailer. Raven really didn't like to travel that way. It made her dizzy and was threatening a headache. When they stopped it was in a garage packed full with many different automobiles, each parked in front of a door leading out. Raven imagined the garage, which now made her think more of a warehouse, was settled right in the middle of a parking lot. How else would one get out garage doors that were built with only three feet separating one from the next and nothing but doors on each wall?

Brok paid no mind to Raven's examining the room. He pulled her along until he found the vehicle he was looking for; a small, bright little two-seater sports car. He pulled open the door, reached under the seat and pulled out the key before Raven had even climbed in.

"These are all yours?" She asked watching him stick the key in the ignition.

Brok nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

Raven suddenly had a flashback from her childhood while in daycare with Brok. She remembered him always begging her to play cars with him. They'd been a fascination since he was little apparently.

Raven couldn't help but wonder if he stole them all? It would be in his line of work after all.

Brok sped out of the opened door and around the corner. Raven found her suspicions were correct. The giant warehouse-like building was nestled in the middle of a parking lot. Brok drove them around until they exited down the drive. It was only a few minutes ride until they ended once more at the job site.

He led her right to Valy, who was carrying Bilak on her shoulders in a carrier. The child saw his father before Valy did. He reached out his hands and started yelling wildly. Then Valy turned around. She smiled widely at her husband.

Brok kissed her quickly and then pulled the bouncing baby boy from his mother's back. She put the carrier on the ground.

"Hi. I'm Valy." Valy said holding her hand out to Raven. "We finally get to meet."

Raven smiled. "I know. It's good to finally put a face to the voice I talk to more than my husband."

Valy laughed. "I know what you mean."

Brok was making Bilak be an airplane in the air, spinning him around, swooping him up and down while the boy's arms were held out and he laughed madly.

"That would be our son, Bilak. Although I'm sure you guessed that."

Raven laughed. "I did, actually."

Valy brought Raven around the site, leaving the two boys to their own entertainment. Raven was quite pleased with the progress. The house had been stripped weeks ago (Raven could remember the pictures that Valy had emailed clearly) and was now doing the ground work. The repairs were mostly done, lighting was being added and the floors and walls being completed as she walked through.

Raven met with the contractor briefly to make sure that the schedule was being abided by and he assured her that they were on schedule and if the weather remained descent, then they'd most likely finish early since they'd planned for at least one bad weather day.

She ate sandwiches with Brok and his family before he and Raven headed back to his car. They chatted happily while he drove back to the garage-warehouse building and parked. When they climbed out, he went to disperse them back to the trailer for his uniform.

"Uh uh." Raven said. "I told you I'd be the one doing the transporting next time."

Brok looked at her skeptically.

Raven grinned and opened a wormhole next to her that led in to the trailer. They could clearly see the little couch next to the door where Brok had gone to change and therefore stored his uniform.

"Huh." He said while stepping through.

"See. Just as fast and less headache-causing visions."

Brok laughed and headed into the door, returning several moments later dressed once more as Red X.

Raven allowed Brok to return them back to her balcony. There were now too many guests hanging about that didn't know about her teleporting to make it allowed to do so openly. Actually she wasn't sure who knew about it completely and who didn't. She suspected Terra did and possibly Jinx.

It didn't matter. She'd keep it quiet until she felt willing enough to share.

They embraced briefly before Brok disappeared again. Raven returned into her bedroom to find Libby there looking at one of the books on Raven's desk.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked.

Libby jumped and quickly shut the book. "Sorry. I got turned around up here and stumbled into this room."

"What are you doing in the house anyways?"

"I… was looking for BB."

"In the house? On the third floor? In my room?"

Libby looked around. Raven frowned.

"Sorry, Raven. Really I didn't mean to intrude." She backed out of the room and hightailed it down the hall.

Raven watched her go. Apparently, she'd be needing to keep an eye on Liberty-Belle.

---

As the week continued, Raven continued to find Libby wandering around the house. She'd never come up with an excuse as to the reason she'd be there except to look for BB. Once, Terra had found her roaming the third floor again and gave her hell for doing so. On another occasion, Jinx had found her coming out of Robin's closet in his bedroom. It's a good thing Jinx had found some control over her magic or the girl and Robin's room might have been destroyed.

It had come to Raven's attention then that Libby needed looking after. So she called Robin, Terra, Jinx and Cy aside, conspicuously so as not to raise suspicions with BB. It was decided that they needed to watch the girl. Cy pinpointed her on his wrist screen and he'd make it known where she was and alert whomever was in the vicinity to deter her.

"What could she possibly be looking for in my closet?" Robin had asked.

"Or in my room?" Raven added.

Cy shook his head.

"Well, our hunches were right then." Terra said. "She rubbed us the wrong way from the start, back on the islands."

Jinx had stayed quiet for the conversation, her mind clearly heading in a certain direction but not quite connecting the dots. Raven didn't ask. It's easiest to lose one's thought pattern when interrupted.

Over the next couple days, Raven and Jinx worked together on the build/break down model house of Raven's for her design business. It was finished Friday and it looked phenomenal. It had to be transported in several tractor trailer trucks or one box car on the train. But it was finished and phenomenal. Valy set them up a showing in Timbodel next month. Valy planned to go and they were discussing it with Kole so she could possibly come out as well.

That night was fairly eventful around Achir Casilda. First Raven went to Cy had him place her alarm in another pendant to add to her necklace and the communication device – deemed a comlink – in her wedding band. On her way back from Cy's lab, she spotted Libby walking through some flower beds, seeming looking for something. Raven watched her for a while without coming up with a single reason for her being there or what she could possibly be searching for in the flowers.

To her right, across the grounds, Terra stood watching as well with a look that must have mirrored the one Raven wore. They caught each other's eyes and the two shrugged.

Raven reached up to her Roth family pendant and asked, "Is it just me, or is she acting oddly?"

"Very oddly." A voice echoed through her mind.

"Am I missing some huge hint as to what it is about her; what she's looking for? Some major character flaw that I over looked?"

"No. Only suspicion but not for a reason thus far."

Raven let the pendant drop to her chest under her shirt and turned when a postman meandered up the walk to her. He smiled kindly and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Mrs. Drake?"

Raven nodded.

"I have a telegram for you. Would you mind signing, please?"

Raven did so and turned back into the house. Once in the foyer, she opened the telegram and looked at the typed message:

"_7-year-old child breathes fire at your door._

_Phadia"_

It was clearly from Qeb and an oracle's sight but could it possibly be any more encrypted?

Raven drifted through the house rolling the message through her mind trying to think of any of the possibilities that it could possibly mean. How many seven-year-old children did she know at the moment? None. She knew none. Qeb's sister was only six. Robin's nephew Otto was eight. Was Saijack seven yet?

What about the breathing fire part? That she couldn't make sense of no matter how hard she tried. She didn't know anyone that breathed fire. Moved earth, yes. Shot starbolts, sure. But not one that had anything to do with fire.

Raven came across Robin in one of the libraries and showed him the telegram. His confusion was just as thorough as hers. They'd only just begun to discuss the possibilities when Talo entered with the announcement that there was a couple at the door.

Robin and Raven looked at each other briefly before the two headed for the foyer.

It was a man and woman, not much older than they were or perhaps a little younger. The difference was that they were totally and completely stunning. The man was taller than Robin with platinum blond hair and dark gray-blue eyes. His smiled was breath-taking and his skin was a milky white shade that reminded her of those commercials for silk soy milk. He wore a black t-shirt that hugged his frame, showing his unbelievably toned body, six back abs and biceps to make any woman drool. Or for that matter, man as well.

The woman was a sight to become. She was the man's complete opposite: satin smooth, mocha colored skin, so soft one just wanted to reach out and stroke it. Her hair was long and midnight black, her eyes a bright blue and her smile dazzling. She wore the shortest shorts Raven had ever seen with a halter top of black that for some reason made her eyes shine.

"Hi." The man said and Raven's heart jumped at the sound. It was oddly familiar. He couldn't possibly be another from her past, could he?

"My name is Haydn Aukai. This is my wife, Caethes. We just moved in next door."

Even his voice was heavenly.

And when she spoke her hello in turn, Raven thought they were the most perfect couple in all the world.

Raven shook her head slightly, just in time to see Robin look away briefly as well.

"My name's Tim Drake." Robin said, moving forward and holding out his hand in greeting. "This is my wife, Raven. Welcome to the neighborhood."

They greeted each other in the same ways. The touch sent shivers through Raven's spine and she could have sworn the man, Haydn's, smile changed slightly at the contact.

They offered Robin a bag, made of velour, in peace offering. It was apparently a big practice where they came from. After their insisting, Robin finally accepted but on the condition that the two would share with them tomorrow night for a barbecue dinner here tomorrow evening. They agreed and excused themselves.

Both Robin and Raven were left staring as the two retreated down the walk.

"Huh." Robin said.

Raven nodded in agreement. He didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. They definitely shared the same conclusion.

Raven's hand lazily drifted to her pendant only to hear the cat calls from all the separate personas that swam in her mind. Of course the loudest was the one clad in pink.

She was pulled from her trance by her cell phone. She didn't look to it, only dropped her hand from her necklace to reach for the phone and brought it absently to her ear. "Belle Vie Designs by Raven Drake."

"Hello, Raven."

With a blink, Raven turned with a smile. "Hi." She returned and left the foyer, not noticing Robin in her retreat.

"Did I call at a bad time?" The voice of her masked hero asked.

Raven smiled while toying with her pendant again. She heard the simultaneous sighs of several of her selves echo throughout her mind. She dropped it and replied, "Not at all. Just met my new neighbors."

They talked for three hours that night. Raven had fallen asleep with the cell phone in her hand, still clothed in her garments from the previous day.

She woke to two very irritating things. First, Libby was once more on the third floor and was alerted to such by the soft voice of Cy calling to her through her ring. Raven had stormed out of her room and found Libby just then trying to sneak out of a room at the end of the hall.

"I'm done accepting your vacant expressions and lack of a valid reason." Raven said blandly, successfully gaining the girl's attention as she jumped and pinned her back to the now closed door. "You better had a damned good reason for being in my house."

Libby opened her mouth to speak but obviously found nothing worth saying. Her eyes shown fear and conviction at being caught.

"This is your last warning, Libby. If I, or anyone else find you in my house again without being accompanied by one of us, you will be escorted off my property, do I make myself clear?"

Libby nodded.

"Any questions?"

Libby shook her head.

"Then leave. Now."

Libby hurriedly escaped down the hall and around the stairs. She knew Cy would be tracking her but asked him to all the same, with the instructions that she was to be notified immediately if she set foot in the house again without someone with her.

The second irritation came after she showered and made her appearance in the dining room. Robin was not himself. He was vaguely awake and somewhat vacant, making weird giggly noises at the slightest jest in conversation. Upon further inspection into the reason behind the odd behavior, Raven found the welcome gift from her new neighbors, the Aukai's, opened and a now empty wine bottle next to it. Robin had apparently drake the entirety of the bottle. This morning or last night? Was he drunk or hung-over. It didn't matter. Raven found it disgusting.

She avoided him all day, giving him the cold shoulder and not telling him why.

When the Aukai's came for dinner that night, Robin had pulled out a bottle that was exactly like the one he'd finished at some point in the last twenty-four hours. Throughout the meal, the four of them, with the occasional visit from the other patron of Achir Casilda, drank the whole bottle of wine plus another. But Raven watched the real consumption. Raven barely sipped her one glass; Caethes finished half of her own, Haydn two glasses; Robin had drank the rest.

This definitely did not sit well with her.

---

Geo paced the room thoroughly. The letter in his hand crumpling under his unintentionally tense grip on it. He had two sisters. Two sisters that managed to disappear out of thin air. One he'd tried to prevent, the other had happened while he was away. Two sisters who looked uncanningly similar; sounded so alike it was disturbing; acted comparably the same it was quite distressing. But the fact that they'd both gone from his home, his "kingdom" per say and not a single person was useful in the matter to return them was downright infuriating.

They were alive though. Both of them. Geo glanced down at the letter again and reread the lines that stated so in Cortni's young print.

"_I'm alive and well. I found Tara too. She's alive too and healthy. She found some friends who finally believed her story. No one else did for years. But she's happy and that's what matters right?"_

Well of course it mattered. He'd spent twelve years thinking she'd been killed. Twelve years thinking he'd allowed his own sister's death and had been helpless to stop it. Twelve years he'd been missing Tara and grieving for her only to find out she's alive. But she hadn't come home.

There was no return address. There was no information on where and how to find them. There was nothing indicating that they'd be coming back or how long they'd be away. Nothing. Nothing of any use to even indicate where in this wide world they could be. How was he supposed to find them?

Geo slammed the letter onto the desk in the sitting room causing Ever to jump and look at him in surprise. "Sorry." He muttered.

She smiled slightly. "Is there nothing I can do to help?" She asked in a soft, kind voice.

"Not unless you can rewind time."

Ever shook her head. "If I could, I would. For you."

Geo turned to her, the anger fading almost completely. Ever was many things, not always flattering according to Cortni, but the best quality he found in her was her utter devotion.

He crossed the room to envelope her in his arms. She smiled to him encouragingly when he'd released her.

"Might I see the letter?" She asked.

Geo nodded and Ever stood to go near it. He watched her approach like it was fire and peered at it. Slowly, she placed her delicate hand over it and he watched her body become rigid until she pulled her hand away.

"They're not in Sedi or in Sidor." She said.

Geo looked at her, he the one in surprise this time.

She turned then with a serene expression. "They're definitely across the Loviette River but not in Aisan."

"How do you know?" Geo asked dumbfounded.

Ever smiled. "I know lots of things. Locations are just a specialty. Unfortunately, she's out of my range."

"Why – how…?"

Ever just shrugged.

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

"It never seemed to be needed before. You knew where everything was that you wanted."

"That's not true. Tara."

Ever shook her head and crossed the room to him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "You'd convinced yourself she was dead." Ever said softly. "I didn't know otherwise."

"Cortni's been gone for a year. I didn't think she was dead."

"No. But you never asked for my help, either."

The anger was slowly rising through him now. He could have had his sisters back months ago but Ever hadn't felt the need to share her peculiar gift.

"I didn't now."

"You did. Just not out loud."

He glared at her and pulled away from her touch. Months. He could have been reunited with his sisters months ago. His parents could finally be at peace. But no, the one who apparently could find them wasn't asked.

Ever sighed. "I don't expect you to understand because usually I don't understand myself. But I can't just freely give the information and it doesn't just come to me. It had to be asked and I wasn't even sure if I could get a reading off the letter or not. I wasn't sure how many people had touched it after Cortni so it wouldn't have helped if I'd told you I could help and then been able to deliver that promise."

Geo turned to her with hardened eyes. "I've been missing one sister for twelve years. Another for over one year. If there was any chance that you'd been able to help, you should have said something. Anything. Even a hint. It doesn't matter if it wouldn't have helped just so long as I know we'd tried everything."

Ever hung her head. "I'm sorry, Geo. I can help you find her now."

"How? You just said that she'd out of range."

"Large bodies of water are hard to penetrate. But if we cross the river, I should be able to get another reading."

Geo looked at her for a long time. He picked the letter back up and put it in his pocket. "We leave tonight. Pack." Then he left the room.

From: Dark Shadow To: Young Hero

_Dear Robin,_

_I'm glad to hear your back is doing better. I can't imagine being body slammed on the cement. Actually I can't imagine being body slammed. In my avoiding to sound all macho and whatnot, if anyone ever attempted to do that to me, they better hope to know me out when I'm down. All hell will break loose if I manage to get back up. Possibly literally, which I didn't mean to produce that pun. Huh._

_Something's been bothering me and I'd like to run it by you. You remember the oracle kid we talked about? Well she just sent me a letter warning me of a child that breathes fire will be at my door. Any thoughts on this? Have you ever heard of someone breathing fire? She never gave a time frame either, does an oracles reading ever have an expiration date? Just a thought._

_It just now occurred to me that a child who breathes fire will be here and Libby is actually from Ember Island. Any connection? I have told you my dilemma with her recently haven't I? Her snooping is getting really quite aggravating. I've got the grounds on alert for her and have forbidden her from the house. I just wish I knew what she was looking for. It would simplify the matter. _

_So, I guess I'll talk to you later. Miss you too._

_Yours,_

_Raven_


End file.
